Without a voice
by chloemcg
Summary: Alexander 'David' Seville lived a pretty great life but there is one problem that sets him apart from his family: He can't speak. Being the son of Alvin should come with perks but not if you cannot speak let alone sing and people pick on you for it. But what happens if something happens out of the blue, will it be Alex who saves the day? Find out!
1. Born without a voice

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture. ****

****A/N: Hi, guys! I realized that I haven't created a fanfic based on Alvin and the chipmunks so here we are! Please feel free to review and I hope you enjoy this story as I hope this story is a unique one.****

****Without a voice.****

* * *

><p>The stage was set up, the crowd was screaming and jumping up and down on the same spot to show their excitement while chanting the band name that they waited for and they were awaiting for the band of three to show themselves on the moonlit stage.<p>

_**"Chipmunks, chipmunks, chipmunks, chipmunks..."** _The crowd enthusiastically chanted as they saw a spotlight shine upon the stage and this made them break into high pitched fan-girl screams as they waved their hands in the air as the announcer of the show's voice began to speak up and leave an echo after each and every sentence but it just fell to the deaf ears of the excited crowd as they were too excited for the world's most major rock stars to appear on the high raised platform that was the stage.

By the time the Chipmunks introduced themselves to the billions of fans that had gathered, the crowd's attention was already grasped back as Alvin, the leader, had climbed the thin metal pole of the microphone before speaking into the mic once he reached the top "Hi, our beloved fangirls!" Alvin exclaimed in the microphone and listened keenly as his own echo sounded just after he spoke.

Right now, Alvin and his brothers; Simon and Theodore, were adults and were much taller then when they were in their pre-teenage years and many had changed in the three.

Simon was still as tall and slender (not to mention smart) as ever but his glasses were slightly altered and he was slightly bushier in the tail than his brothers and he wore a navy blue trench coat with an azure blue T-shirt underneath aswell as have a chipmunk-sized Acoustic guitar strapped to his front via sash. Theodore was slightly chubbier and taller than he was a few years ago but his personality hadn't changed much at all. He was sporting a Shamrock green velvet jacket with his signature green vest. Alvin, kind of like Theodore, hadn't changed much in his personality but he had gotten a little more mature through the years since he had started dating his wife: Brittany. He wore as of right now, a shirt with a Peace sign embroidered on the stomach area (kind of like the one he wore on the night of the day the chipmunks and chipettes became allies).

Alvin's playful brown eyes brightened as soon as he saw the crowd crazily react to his high pitched voice and he decided to keep speaking with a fire in his rambunctious heart "Are ya ready for us to rock you're world?!" He spoke up again as this time he yelled into the mic and watched as the fan's in the audience gave almost ear-piercing screams and this made the three chipmunk adults wince a little. They never heard such high pitched screams like that since they found out the big news all those months ago.

Without further ado, Alvin leapt down from his firm grip on the microphone's pole and landed in a cool stance in front of his brothers before Simon brought out his acoustic guitar and he began to play as Alvin began to rap with great ease.

"Uh huh, yeah.  
>As I woke up this mornin' and looked in the mirror,<br>The message that I saw couldn't get any clearer.  
>The one conclusion of what defines me,<br>Is everything I am is a great thing to be."

Alvin sent a smile to his brothers who began to sing whilst they felt their musical talents kick into overdrive and they tapped their feet in the exact rhythm of the song they were singing.

"C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K  
>What's in a name?<br>Well, it's all we are,  
>Who we'll be,<br>You see, it's everything."

Theodore sang this verse as he bopped his head steadily to the song's catchy tune but he also felt this welcoming warmth enveloping him into a welcoming hug as he also clapped his paws to match the tapping movement of his foot. He spun once and then pointed towards Simon, signalling him to sing his verse as the stage actively begun to flash multiple colored lights in their wake.

"We got the rhythm,  
>Got the music in us.<br>It never really mattered what breed we are.  
>We're little, we're brown, we're different,<br>So here's a little ditty 'bout acceptance."

Simon (who had ceased playing his one instrument for the moment) sauntered towards the front of his brothers with his paws locked behind his back but he sung as he sung his heart out. His sapphire blue eyes locked on the cheering audience, whom wouldn't quiet down despite the fact that they were performing. Once Simon stopped walking, he continued to strum his acoustic guitar and allowed his brothers and himself to sing the chorus of the song.

"Whoever you are,  
>Wherever you live,<br>Whatever you look like,  
>Whatever it is.<br>The person you see  
>Is just asking<br>All of the good stuff  
>Ain't out, it's in."<p>

The three brothers sang in perfect harmony as they engaged each other in a group hug as they swayed in time with the music whilst locked in this loving embrace. Simon even stopped playing his guitar again for this! The three brothers had become stronger as a band but also had become stronger as brothers and they cherished each moment that they were together with their wives.

Alvin spun away from his brothers group hug and stared the crowd down with a soft smile as he wildly began to rap with making paw gestures as he done his second verse.

"You know I heard that people who judge you don't matter,  
>And so I feel like those who love you won't chatter.<br>As long as I know you take me for me,  
>'Cause everything I am is a great thing to- !"<p>

Alvin had to stop his rap because his attention was stolen when the youngest of the chipettes and Theodore's wife; Eleanor, burst from backstage and scampered on all fours towards the three brothers who had stopped singing and caused the crowd to be stunned with shock and surprise. Was this part of the show?!

"Ellie, sweetie!" Theodore yelled as he ran to his wife's side and gently held her shoulders to calm her as his wife's deep pants filled the atmosphere with quiet concern. Theodore stared at his breathless female doppelganger with soft, caring jade green eyes as Eleanor gradually calmed down enough to talk. The blonde furred, chubby chipmunk currently wore her 'hair' in a ponytail as she wore a bright green dress with a mint green, sleeveless cardigan with a button holding the cardigan that looked kind of resembled a mint chocolate chip cookie that symbolized her love for food.

"Br...Britt..." Eleanor managed to spit out tiredly as she put a paw to her racing heart in an attempt to calm herself. Alright, so it was clear that this was about Alvin's wife: Brittany, but what was the matter?...Unless...!

"Is it time, Elle?!" Alvin asked impatiently as he quickly grabbed the small chubby chipmunk by the shoulders, taking her embrace from Theodore, and began to shake her back and forth frantically. Eleanor nodded and within instants, Alvin jetted off the stage with Simon, Theodore and Eleanor in hot pursuit. Mere moments after the rock stars had gone, an awkward silence spreading among the crowd of fan's, a member of the audience spoke up and suggested "...So, wanna follow 'em?"

* * *

><p>Alvin never ran so fast in all his life as he ignored everything else around him as he ran on the sidewalk away from the Arsenal center. You see, Alvin and his brothers (and the Chipettes) had been on a worldwide tour and they were currently on their 3rd stop: France. The skies were pitch black with not a star in the sky, the roads and sidewalks were wet from the recent heavy rainfall they had, the traffic lights were flashing and illuminating some of the roads along with some street lights, backup generators and the lights of the cars racing passed the 4 anthropomorphic chipmunks.<p>

"Alvin, wait for us!" Theodore cried as he and Simon gave chase along with Eleanor as they gave the leader of the chipmunks hot pursuit as they raced after him but Alvin cried without heeding a word that his younger brother was saying "Sorry, Theo! Can't stop!"

Simon decided to stop and reason with his brother "Alvin, our tour bus broke down, we're far from where we need to be, We'll probably be too late by the time we get to the hospital anyway!"

Alvin stopped in his tracks and his eyes trailed down in deep thought as he thought of what Simon just told him. He hated to admit it but Simon was correct and they could not make it to the hospital like this on foot since their bus had broken down minutes after Eleanor rushed to the Arsenal de Metz.

Alvin turned to face his older brother with saddened eyes with his face showing an expression which broke the three other chipmunks' hearts: Defeat. Simon went wordlessly and brought Alvin in for a small hug. Even though the smartest of the group wasn't much of a hugger, he was still going to be there by his older brother's side and help him in anyway he could. Theodore asked "Is there anything we can do, Alvin?"

Alvin smiled faintly as he tussled Theodore's little thorn of hair that stood right in the middle of his head as he said "I don't think so, Theo..."

Eleanor watched this heart-tugging scene sadly as she found her heart giving out towards the three brothers but the moment was ruined when another car raced passed, skidded to a turn and made a large wave of a puddle splash on top of the Chipmunks and Eleanor, soaking them all to the bone and making all of them wince in disgust. "Ugh...That's unsanitary." Simon groaned as he wiped his damp paws on his now dripping wet trench coat in a futile attempt to dry himself off "I borrowed this suit too!"

An eerie silence loomed in the air as the three were still accepting that they wouldn't make it in time...It was then that a limousine had parked right outside the group of four and when the window winded down and revealed the driver to be a man seeming to be in his early 50's who was dressed in black as he poked his head out of the window to get a view of the chipmunks he was supposed to be picking up.

The party of four looked at the man curiously as they were still soaking wet and cold but the man driving the vehicle stared at the four poor souls and he asked with his posh voice coming out in every word he said "Are you the chipmunks?"

Theodore gave the man a look "Yeah, we are."

The man smiled at the sight and gave the four a hand gesture "Well get in, Someone by the name of 'David Seville' told me to pick you up and take you the hospital."

"Oh thank you, Dave!" Alvin exclaimed as he high tailed into the back of the car with Simon, Theodore and Eleanor following and when the car sped off, Alvin sat in his seat while staring out the window, ignoring everything that flew by as the car was racing away and there was a single thought on his mind. ONE single person who he held dear and she was his main reason to exist. "Brittney..."

* * *

><p>Alvin breathed as he ran down the bland, white hallways of the hospital. He <em>hated <em>the unwelcoming vibes the hospital atmosphere sent through his spine and the way the many smells, emotions and sounds he felt with each chilling footstep he took. It didn't take long but as he, the driver, Simon. Theodore and Eleanor were making their last lengths down the halls, they heard nothing and this made a feeling of dread to sink in.

No screams of pain, no cries, not even a word of dialogue. This filled a feeling a horror within Alvin's mind as he tried to banish the worst thing possible to the back of his mind and without wanting to do anything else, he got down on all fours and ran towards the room where Brittany was most likely and pushed the door before anyone could hold him back and saw his mate laying in a giant bed with the light above her dim and she looked beyond exhausted but Brittany also had this look of worry in her sapphire blue eyes.

The still damp young adult chipmunk brushed his tussled clumps of 'hair' back and gave an almighty leap that made sure he landed perfectly on the foot of the bed. Alvin was fearful as he saw the exhausted Auburn furred Chipette lay there while she looked half asleep but she was still sort of awake but Alvin couldn't help but approach his wife and ask her in a small whisper "Psst...Britt, You okay?"

Brittany opened her eyes fully at the sound of her husband's voice and she saw how wet and tired he looked from running here. "Alvin, why are you wet?" She asked but Alvin just replied by shaking both his fur dry and her answer off and wandered over towards her before grasping hold of her sweaty paw. His eyes looked everywhere for something but he looked at her with a raised brow and asked "Where is-"

Brittany stroked her husband's damp paw "Don't worry, Alvin. The nurses are just cleaning him up." Alvin looked in her eyes. She was lying. But the more shocking fact remained as he choked out a gasp "I have a son?"

She nodded feebly but she and Alvin turned their heads at the sound of the door creaking open and saw the Doctor (the same one who helped Dave back at the Charity benefit thing) emerge and he walked into the room whilst clasping a small rag blanket which the two chipmunks assumed as their offspring. The doctor had this worried expression on his face as he entered and sat himself at the edge of the bed.

Brittany asked suddenly while clearly fighting back tears "Is...Is he...?"

The Doctor shook his head with a strangely soothing smile "No." He said "The child is very much alive." He laid the bundle down on his lap as he reached up to the collar of his lab coat and tugged on each fold gingerly "We are sorry if we caused any concern, madame and monsieur."

Brittany nodded her head feebly as she signaled the doctor to continue, which he did "Anyways, your son did not cry when he was born for one reason."

Alvin's eyes widened considerably. His son did not cry when he was born? Why was this? He was not only concerned now but he was actually finding his heart pounding inside his chest for answers. What the doctor said next seemed in slow motion to the new parents "You're child is mute."

Alvin and Brittany's mouthes hung open as soon as those words left the doctor's lips. What did the doctor mean by their son was a mute? That did mean he couldn't speak or something?

"Um, care to run this by us again?" Alvin asked as he tried to push that possibility out of his head. The two singing chipmunks were surprised when the doctor repeated what he said but this time, it had a bit more detail "We have no idea how it happened but..." He hesitated "...Ze little one's voice box got damaged either during or before delivery."

Brittany looked down and asked, this reality just sinking in "Does this mean that our baby will never speak let alone sing?"

The doctor nodded slowly. Alvin's face fell instantly. He always liked the idea of singing with his son whenever the little tyke grew older but now that wish will never come to be. But, he smiled when he realized something and looked at Brittany and wiped some of her tears away from her eyes with his thumb "Hey, Britt. At least our son's alive, right?"

Brittany nodded and wiped some of her own remaining tears away with her arm and sniffed when she realized that Alvin was right: So what their son couldn't speak? That doesn't mean that they would love him any less and nor will it change anything...It just means that they would have to learn to adapt to living life with someone who couldn't speak is all.

The doctor decided to break the silence and smiled at Alvin's positive attitude "So, would you like to meet your little boy?"

Alvin gave a nod as Brittany held her arms out for her baby. The French doctor happily obliged and handed the bundle to Brittany and lowered it into her loving arms and watched as the new mother adjusted her hold on the newly born chipmunk and she gasped when she got a look at her son for the very first time and more tears slid down her furry cheeks but not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

Alvin also got a look and smiled when he saw the head of a tiny Chipmunk pup. The pup had very short bristles of dark Auburn fur on its body and its eyes were fixed closed and his teeny nose twitched as he took small breaths. Alvin grinned as he saw his son gave a yawn but nothing came out, clearly confirming that he couldn't make a sound but the two parents wouldn't have it any other way as they faintly smiled at each other but then shared it with the newborn that snuggled in his mother's caring arms.

Soon, the others were allowed into the room and they all huddled around Alvin and Brittany to get a quick glance of the new addition of the Seville family while Dave, the adopted father to the Chipmunks, had stood by the door with his arms folded across his strong chest with the corners of his lips curled to form a smile. Never in all his years had Dave seen such a wonderful moment and he could have sworn that his eyes were watering because it made his heart melt so much. Even Ian and Zoe had come in to congratulate the new couple.

"So, our nephew can't speak?" Simon repeated what the doctor had said but still couldn't believe it. Alvin nodded firmly but said as he traced a finger along his son's head, causing his small ears to drop slightly "Yeah, but we ain't gonna love him any less then we do right now." The new father smiled widely as he joked "Who knows, maybe he'll grow up to be like his ol' man!"

"Oh dear, no! We don't need another Alvin!" Simon exclaimed as he grabbed his ears but was only half joking when he said that. It was true that Alvin's childhood years was a time everyone would like to forget but at the same time cherish but living those again wouldn't be a great thing. "He's just so cute!" Jeanette exclaimed but then she rested her head on Simon's shoulder with a shy smile "Isn't that right, honey?" Simon stuttered nervously as he tried to hide the fact that he was blushing. After getting over an awkward moment, Theodore decided to ask the big question "So, whats the kid's name?"

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other for a moment before nodding and Brittany replied "Well, we wanted a name for our son but Alvin only gave me a few options that would most likely give his ego a boost-" Alvin chuckled slyly as he winked at his brothers, Eleanor and Jeanette "Thanks. I try." Brittany rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same "-But we eventually decided on a name that should fit perfectly."

"...And that is?" Eleanor urged with a smile and Alvin took the pup into his own arms and kissed his forehead as he told everyone the name of his newborn son "Alexander 'David' Seville...Or Alex for short."

Everyone was happy that the child had this good name, especially Dave. Never had he been so honored, so blessed to have someone named after him, especially his own grandson. Alvin smiled at his adopted father as he passed Alex to Simon and jumped off the bed and once he landed on the floor, he ran to Dave's leg and hugged it tight. Dave smiled as he picked up Alvin and hugged him as he enjoyed the embrace he was having. "Thanks, Alvin." The man murmured softly in a low whisper and Alvin snuggled against Dave's shoulder and smiled with his eyes closing "No problem, Dave."

Simon cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention and once everyone was looking at the slender, tall chipmunk; He announced, but softly so he couldn't disturb his nephew whom was resting in his arms "Everybody, I would like to say something."

Theodore took Alex from Simon as if he knew what was going on and the dark brown, far sighted chipmunk clasped Jeanette's paw in his own and began nervously "J-Jeanette..." Simon took in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself and he got down on one knee "I...I know we've only been dating for 4 years. But I would like to..." Simon gave up speaking as he dug in his pocket and found a small box before he opened it to reveal a 5 carat, star-cut diamond ring that glittered despite the dim lights in the room "Jeanette, will you make this chipmunk the happiest being in the universe by becoming my wife?"

Jeanette gasped as she raised a paw to her mouth with her eyes watering. She had never expected this in all her years! She only had one answer for this query as she wrapped her arms around Simon's neck in rejoice "Oh, Simon! Of course I will become you're wife!" With that, Jeanette pressed her lips against Simon's in a passionate kiss as Theodore shielded Alex's already shut eyes. As Alex rested in his uncle's loving embrace with a small relaxed smile that held the faintest relief, everyone was oblivious to the fact that there was someone spying on this loving scene.

Outside, kneeling down just outside the window and watching the heart-wrenching scene, was a man who wore nothing but black and was looking at this through goggles to get a closer view and he spoke to his manager via walkie-talkie, the pouring rain drizzling down on his helmet and outfit "Sir, I have visual on the Chipmunks and Chipetes. The brains of the bunch just proposed and the leader is celebrating his firstborn's arrival." Another voice coming from the other line said smugly "Excellent."

"Should I get the newborn now or...?" The man started but the manager just replied "No. It is way too soon. Let us wait until the child is a bit older before we start taking our revenge." The man seemed reluctant in replying but nodded all the same "Yes, sir."

As Alvin and the chipmunks rejoiced this night, they had a feeling that everything was going to be fine...But little did they know how wrong they really were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats the end of the prologue. What did you think? Well, I wanted this one to be eventful so I thought why not put this in? I know the name 'Alexander' for Alvin and Brittany's son was probably overused but I couldn't think of any better names. The song played at the beginning was: Acceptance by the chipmunks, done for their album: Undeniable.**

** It was actually Chris Classic who done the rapping and not Alvin but I thought it would be cool. Anyways, if you have any reviews then feel free to put them up.**

**This is kind of what I think happens a few years after 'Chip-wrecked.' **

**You might get a shock for the future chapters.**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Stepping stones

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>A few years later...<p>

"C'mon, Alex!" Cried Alvin as he raced up the stairs after his adolescent son towards his own bedroom. Alex seemed to have been shaking his head in a one-way reply: No.

Alvin rolled his eyes towards his son. It was clear that the younger chipmunk took almost too much after him! It was admittedly not a good thing that the leader's beloved son was almost just like him. "Alexander, seriously." Alvin exclaimed with a small chuckle "Makin' papa run after you because you took the Xbox remote from you're Uncle Simon is getting kinda lame."

Alex stopped in his tracks, clearly waiting for his father to continue. He always stole things from his family if he wanted something and the regular item was Simon's Xbox remote. It was then that Alvin had an idea as he offered "Fine. You give me the remote and you get some walnut pudding." He bribed in hopes of convincing his son.

Alex only gave his father and sideways glare and used a paw gesture to up the bribe and Alvin sighed irritably as he massaged his temples to ease his frustrations "Fine...I'll give ya TWO Walnut puddings for dinner."

Alex turned around to reveal himself as he sauntered over to his father with the Xbox remote in paw. Alex had grown into a fine young chipmunk and he still had dark Auburn fur but he was a little more slender than his father. He sported a Crimson T-Shirt with a denim jacket that had a creased collar. He even looked almost exactly like his father but he had Khaki Blue eyes that were most likely a mix of his father's brown eyes and his mother's sapphire ones. The young chipmunk also had longer spikes of hair sticking out from his head and he had slick fur all over his body.

"So, Whaddya say?" Alvin asked carefully as his son reluctantly handed over the game console controller. Once the older chipmunk had the controller stuffed in his small arms, he noticed the sadness within Alex's deep sea blue eyes and asked as he laid a gentle paw on his shoulder "Hey, whats the matter?"

Alex gave his father a depressed, lonely look as he tried to avoid eye contact from the rock star. Alvin instantly knew what this was about. "You wanna go to school, don't ya?"

The young chipmunk nodded solemnly as he continued to avoid his father's eyes. Alex was home schooled because Brittany was deeply worried of Alex being bombarded by the press and start asking him questions that he cannot answer. She was afraid of Alex being called 'Defective' and Alvin shared those fears so Simon was teaching him things that Alvin would normally find utterly boring.

"Alex, Buddy, I know you wanna go out into the world and make friends but you're mother and I worry about you." The adult chipmunk said but Alex scowled at his father in a way that said 'Yeah, Yeah. I heard it all before.'

Alvin started to say something when Simon intervened as he asked "So, Alvin. Did ya get the-" The slender chipmunk's eyes widened immensely as he spotted father and son standing in the hallway while looking at him curiously. Everyone gave each other a three-way stare as they looked at each other. Simon felt really uncomfortable as he stood there like a statue. "Ummm..." Simon muttered uncomfortably as he slowly inched himself backwards down the stairs "I'll leave ya two there."

As soon as the smart anthropomorphic chipmunk adult had left the scene; Alex began to walk away lowly to his bedroom and when Alvin was about to follow his son, he felt a familiar paw rest itself on his shoulder. Alvin instantly found himself staring into a pair of familiar amethyst coloured eyes. "Four eyes, Are you okay?"

Simon wearily looked around and nodded as he made a few eye gestures towards another room, wordlessly asking his brother to follow him. Alvin hesitantly obeyed as he tailed Simon until they were both alone in what used to be their and Theo's bedroom. The room now had a single bed (which was gigantic compared to the two chipmunks) and there was a huge window that allowed the golden glow of the sunlight to shine behind them.

"Whats goin' on, Si? I thought you were playing the Xbo-!" Alvin exclaimed but Simon stifled a paw to his older brother's mouth as he shushed him. "It's time for a talk." Simon nodded boldly as he began to speak.

"Alvin," Simon began carefully as he stared right into his sibling's brown eyes "I know you wanna protect Alex from the harshness of the outside world but even you can't deny that you won't be there to protect the kid from the outside world forever. Alex _needs _an outdoor environment so he can grow up both psychically and mentally."

Alvin forcefully removed Simon's claw from his mouth as he told him while shaking his head "Bro. Alex doesn't need to be crowded by the press every hour everyday."

Simon opened his mouth to argue but Alvin beat him to it "Alex ain't going and that's final, Simon."

As the leader of the chipmunks walked out of the room, Simon glared after his brother as he conjured up a crafty, mischevious plan in his mind. Deep down, Simon wanted what was best for his nephew but Alvin was a Munk pretty set in his ways. All the convincing in the world couldn't change Alvin's one tracked mind.

As Simon thought about it, he heard a knock coming from the door. Lifting his head to face the door, he watched it creak open just slightly so the intruder could state his business for being there. It was Theodore.

"Simon," He smiled kindly "would you like something to eat?"

Simon was about to deny that he was hungry but his stomach chose to roar and churn in hunger, causing the intellectual chipmunk's paws to race to his thin stomach in a fruitless attempt to prevent it from giving away anything else. This was a solid reminder that the dark brown furred chipmunk with the high metabolism hadn't eaten a thing since late last night.

Theo gave Simon a wry smile in response as he sing-singed teasingly "You know you need to eat something..."

Simon hated to admit it but Theodore was correct about that. Because of his enlarged cranium, he needed a good, solid time to nurture his brilliant mind and this usually took him until the late hours of each evening. After hesitantly agreeing, Simon followed his younger brother out of the room and down the stairs as they went into the kitchen where Eleanor was already cooking something on the stove.

Theodore's mate was already in her first months as an expecting mother and she was already going all over the place because of her mood. She even went as far as to buy millions of pepper spray so she could come prepared if anyone were to threaten her in anyway.

Theo smiled as he inhaled the fresh scent of tomato soup and he complimented Eleanor's fine workmanship "Woah, nice! This soup smells so scrumcious!"

Eleanor giggled cutely as she kissed her husband on the nose while she firmly stirred the bubbling broth with a wooden spoon "D'awwwwww. thanks, my honey-Munk."

Simon could've sworn that his mouth was watering as he peered in close to see the bubbling liquid substance. It was then that he noticed something: there was only one bowl and he asked "So, Ellie. Where's everyone else's bowls?"

Eleanor stopped Stirring the soup as she turned to face her brother-in-law with anger all over her facial features. Simon felt his collar tugged tightly as Eleanor pulled him close as she threatened in a low, intimidating voice "Listen here, Simon. If you wanna keep all that fur on that slender body of yours then I would acknowledge the fact that this soup is mine."

Simon froze awkwardly in place. He knew his plump sister-in-law was sporting an active temper that is always ready to blow but he never expected _that _to happen. But then again Brittany was also explosive when she was pregnant with Alexander.

Speaking of whom; Brittany jumped upon the counter (wiping her over-grown bangs out of her eyes) as she gently lowered a paw on her youngest sister's shoulder and grinned in amusement "Woah! chill, Mrs loveable psycho."

Eleanor closed her eyes and tried to ease her wildly active hormones before she gently rested her paws on her growing stomach "Alright, I'm calm." The pudgy female chipmunk turned to face Simon and smiled sympathetically "Sorry, Simon. Can you forgive my irrational behaviour?"

The spectacled male chipmunk nodded once and gingerly patted Eleanor's shoulder blade "It's fine Elean-!" He didn't get to finish since as soon as Eleanor felt Simon's paw and snatched it up into her own before she flipped Simon to the floor with ease before sitting on Simon's chest while glaring down at him menacingly. Clearly: Ellie's protective maternal instincts kicked in and she took it out on Simon.

"Eleanor!" Theodore cried as he dashed towards her and gently pried his crazed wife off his older brother. Eleanor sighed heavily as she was forced off Simon and before she knew it, she was being led away by Theodore as he told her sweetly "C'mon. Lets getcha laying down, my darling green gumdrop."

"Okay, my cutesy teddy bear." Eleanor obeyed as she was led into the living room.

"Ugh, those nicknames are so corny I wanna throw up." Brittany gagged as she helped Simon up along with Jeanette who stared at her mate with greatest concern. Simon's head was spinning as he tried to get over his shock of whatever just happened.

"Simon," Jeanette asked "are you alright?" The worried slender chipette laid the back of her paw on her husband's head to check for fevers but let out a sigh of relief when he felt normal in temperature.

Simon groaned slightly as he shook the dizziness off before he offered, wanting to change the subject quickly "So whose hungry?"

After a few minutes; The Chipmunks sat on the couch with a giant bowl of hot, piping tomato soup on their laps as they watched Alvin eagerly (especially Brittany). Alvin stood on the coffee table in front of the sofa where everyone else sat. The leader of the furry creatures spoke up awkwardly "Is everyone enjoying their soup?"

Dave (whom sat in his recliner beside the chipmunks) folded his arms across his chest and arched one of his ebony bushy brows towards his oldest adopted son "What is this about, Alvin?"

Alvin sighed as he rubbed his forehead tenderly to ease his stress about this ordeal. Truthfully, he wanted to avoid this subject but he knew that Simon was not wrong about the important fact that Alex couldn't be cooped up in his house forever.

"I've been thinking. Alex is getting lonely and he needs friends." Alvin banished a shaky breath from his throat as he lowered his head and closed his eyes calmly "I'm thinking of getting Alex enrolled in West Eastmen high."

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Simon exclaimed in shock while Theodore spat out the tomato soup that was in his mouth as it fired directly at Alvin's face. After a few moments of silence; Brittany spoke up to voice what she thought of this "A-Alvin, honey, are you sure?"

Alvin reluctantly nodded "I think the kid needs a little independence." He joked as he tried to lighten the mood "He ain't blind or hard of hearing, Britt."

Brittany rolled her eyes in an annoyed way. It was true that Alex could take care of himself given any situation but it was when he would be included in a game of 'Marco-Polo' or the press asked him questions that worried Brittany. She was especially worried of bullies picking on him!

Dave saw Brittany's worry, had an idea and spoke up "Why don't we just give Alex a notepad to write on so he can answer questions or stuff like that?"

Jeanette nodded "Yeah," she looked down sadly "but we also have the pressing matter of bullies and being a target of ridicule..."

Simon scratched his chin as if in deep thought for a moment before speaking up "We can let Alex choose a support guide within his school tour. Having a friend would be way easier for those times he doesn't have time for his notepad."

Brittany tried to protest all of this but before she could get a chance, Theodore gave his eldest sister-in-law a kindly smile and gave Britt's paw a reassuring squeeze for good measure "Brittney, there's an old saying: If you love something then set it free." Theo arched a darker chestnut brow "Wanna know what it means?"

Brittney was confused. Why was Theodore telling her this? Her ears perked up in interest as Theodore told her what he was saying "It means there comes a time in every parent's life when they have to allow their kid to go out into the world. I know you freak about Alex's condition but it isn't healthy for you or anyone else to obsess like this."

Brittney sighed. She knew Theo knew what he was talking about and knew that Alex would be much happier outside in the world. It was then that Jeanette pointed out with a reminiscent, wry smile "Besides, you and Alvin wouldn't even go to bed when you brought Alexander home. You sat by his crib and watched him all night like hawks."

"Well, we wouldn't hear him if he cried so we had no other choice if he needed us." Alvin defended himself and Brittany but this just earned multiple eye rolls. You didn't need to be a genius to see that this was getting out of hand.

"Alvin," Dave began as he continued to sit in his recliner "This over-protectiveness has been going on for far too long." The middle-aged man now had this visible look of deep concern written all over his face "You haven't been working. You guys are getting lazy and we're going to have another chipmunk in the family in a month or two." He sighed "Please just do the right thing for Alex, guys."

Alvin and Brittany stared at each other and then back to the many eyes that were trained only on them. The two Chipmunks felt very intimidated as everyone's eyes stared into their very soul and traced their every move -every _breath _even!- and quickly reminded each of them of the prey that always threatened their very survival each and everyday.

Alvin and Brittany smiled in perfect harmony as Brittany asked with her eyes (and Alvin's) shining with this new confidence that brightened the room "Alright. What do we do first?"

Everyone broke into in applause as the excitement of Alexander finally going to school had sunk in within an impossible time limit of seconds. Celebration, cheer, union: Thats the feeling everyone felt in that moment and without further ado, Alvin pointed a dramatic finger up into the air "C'mon, guys! Lets go to School and-" He never got to finish his sentence since Theodore had a problem.

"Ellie, get out of the soup! It isn't a bath!" Theodore yelled as he tried to force Eleanor out of the steaming red broth but Eleanor just whined as she tried with all her might to stay inside it "Hey, this is my soup! I can do whatever I want with it!"

As this strange scene was taking place, Jeanette leaned towards Simon (who mirrored her own expression as dumbstruck) sideways and asked in an audible whisper while her eyes and his couldn't be torn away from the scene "...We're not having kids, are we?"

Simon shook his head as he had to agree with Jeanette that even as pregnancies go that this was incredibly strange behaviour. Even for a chipmunk!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that this chapter was going all over the place. I just thought that this would be a great chapter for now. Also I will tell you that there will be a surprise for you later. I got the inspiration from Eleanor's crazy pregnancy from 'AJ's story by Pokemon-Ranger-Trainer' I found Eleanor HILARIOUS in that fanfic. I ignore always the 'C' words and any other bad words that maybe in there. But the C word was the only word in there from what I know of.**

**Anyways, you'll see more of Alexander's personality in the next chapter. That I promise you. Can you also tell me what you think of this story in reviews? **

**-Chloemcg**


	3. So far, so good

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>It would be the understatement of the millennia to say that Alex was thrilled at the news of finally being able to enrol in a normal school and no longer be home-schooling. Alvin and Brittany had never been so happy in all their lives and they never saw Alexander so ecstatic. Ever!<p>

Alvin, Alexander and Brittany walked through the double doors of the school of West Eastman high and old memories of the parent's younger days instantly came flooding back into their minds. The couple watched as many teenage kids were either skate boarding through the halls, preparing to get to their classes by grabbing their homework and bags, cleaning out their lockers. Things like that.

"Just like ol' times, Eh?" Alvin nudged Brittany with a sly wink but this only rewarded him with an elbow in the ribcage, making him cringe in pain. Brittany looked up at the human teens who towered them as she said absentmindedly "Even though we've grown up a lot, everything's still basically the same as it was back then."

What Brittany said was true in a way. Because a chipmunk's growth rate is a lot quicker than an average human; this meant that the jocks (and every other student body) whom Alvin befriended way back then were probably still in the building somewhere, giving a wedgie to some defenceless child.

It turns out that they were right, since the Jocks basically made their way through the massive hoard of chaos without any knowledge of Alvin being there (which was lucky since Alvin nor Brittany needed it right now). "C'mon, let's get to a higher spot where Dr Rubin will see us!" Alvin said as he got down on all fours and darted off into a different direction and Alexander and Brittany followed him until they climbed up on a banister pole so they could see the Head master whenever she appears.

While they were waiting, of course, Brittany was fussing over Alexander's hair and face. "Alex, you've got bed hair! Lemme clean it up for you..." Brittany began to try smoothing her fidgety son's unkept hair but Alexander would have none of it was he struggled to escape his mother's grip. When she finally finished tidying Alex's hair spikes; she moved on to licking her fingers and wiping them to pick off crumbs of toaster waffles off his face.

And judging by the fact that Alex was desperately trying to claw out of the auburn furred Chipette's embrace with an embarrassed, desperate expression: Alex would have been whining or wingeing something like "Mother, you're messing up my hair"!

Alvin chortled as he patted his son's shoulder and ignored the flat-faced glare he was being given "Heheh! sorry, buddy. This is something I can't interrupt." Alvin grinned slyly as he twirled a single strand of the main spike of hair that stood on his Alexander's head and twirled it lazily around one of his fingers "I have to admit that this is a great look for you."

In a response that marked Alvin's downfall of being the wisecracker, a crimson school bag whacked him from the side and caused him to fall over.

The bag was made with a tough material of what seemed to have been a safety net stitched to the front. Most of the school bag's coloured material ranged from: Ruby red, Burgandy and Scarlet. But the sides of the bag, the small pockets and the straps was coloured a hot pink. There was even a cerulean blue 'A' stitched to the front too to make Alex's bag be more like a trademark aswell as to make it match his own father's trademark.

"Owch, my acorns..." Alvin moaned while his face was flattened against the banister's hard wooden surface. Brittany high fived Alex triumphantly as she giggled "Serves him right, Alex."

Alex smiled wider then he had done in a long time as he appeared to have been laughing right along with his mother. Brittany couldn't help but smile as she watched her only son laugh. It has been ages since she had seen Alexander emit such positive emotions and she was beginning to think that allowing Alex to go to school was one of the best decisions she and Alvin had ever made so far.

Once Alex stopped laughing but with no sound, he turned to show his mother his left side and showed her his brand new bag in turn as he began pointing to it in a thumbs up kind of manner. Like he was impressed with his new accessorie.

Brittany instantly got the message and gave a small giggle "Yes. It was good of Aunts Eleanor and Jeanette to pitch in and make you that school bag, wasn't it? Honestly, I'm kinda jealous."

Alex hid a small blush as he looked down at his feet with sincere gratitude directed towards his Aunts, Uncles and grandfather who stayed behind at home so they could avoid unwanted attention and make the journey less stressful.

"So, do you have you're notepad and pencil?" Brittany asked her only son who assured her by patting his backpack twice with a small wink in a wordless gesture that he had already secured his notepad.

"Oh, there you are!" A woman who seemed to be in her late 40's spoke as she released a heavy, rather breathless sigh of relief. Alvin quickly climbed to his feet while Alexander and Brittany turned to face the person of whom that voice belonged to. "Oh, Dr Rubin!" Brittany exclaimed with a formal curtsy.

"Hey, Dr Rube!" Alvin greeted casually as he leaned up against the wall that supported the banister from the side with a poster sporting the school mascot, an Eagle, whom were striking an awesome pose.

Alex shyly waved while looking pretty uncertain about the middle-aged woman. He had no idea why but he felt as though millions of mini butterflies fluttered about within his stomach and this made the pre-teen chipmunk clutch his stomach in fright.

"And this must be Alexander, I assume?" Dr Rubin asked while getting a closer look at her new student as she knew how to take this lightly and gently when it came to shy new students. Alex silently nodded while looking up at his future head master with his dark blue eyes large and glassy, thus making his facial appearance similar to one of a kicked 2 month old puppy.

"Yep. This is our son; Alex." Alvin said as he started to introduce the two to each other with paw gestures "Dr Rubin, Alex. Alex, Dr Rubin."

Dr Rubin held a finger out towards the young chipmunk so he could shake it and the boy responded by reluctantly taking her finger into his paw and shook it calmly and as she did, the young chipmunk seemed to have relaxed just a little bit. She could feel a small portion of Alexander's anxiety melt away within that first kindly gesture.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me to Mrs Ortega's class..." Dr Rubin began to walk off and lead her former students and their son to the same classroom where Alvin and his brothers were taught. Also it was the origin of the unbreakable romance between two bands.

Knocking on the door firmly with a clenched fist, Dr Rubin awaited for someone on the other side to open the door. Someone did and Alvin smiled as soon as he saw who it was who answered the door "Oh, Alvin and Brittany!" Julie Ortega exclaimed cheerfully as Brittany climbed up her old teacher's leg and embraced her in for a sisterly hug as she wrapped her arms around Julie's neck. Alvin wasn't as excited to see his old teacher than Britt was but he still missed her all the same. It had been close to three years after all.

"How're ya doing, Juli-I mean, Mrs Ortega?" Alvin asked as he almost used her real name instead of what he should have been calling her with a smile as he was oblivious to the fact that Alexander was hiding behind his back but paid little attention. "Fine thanks. I can see how busy you guys were because this little handsome thing here looks just like you, Alvin." Julie smiled gently as she looked at Alex who shied away from her.

It wouldn't be a fib if anyone told you that Julie knew who Alex was. Actually, it was quite the contrary! Julie actually visited Alexander multiple times since she had the self-rewarding job as the young chipmunk's godmother leaving her husband (and Dave's cousin), Toby, as the godfather. She also knew that Alex couldn't speak but the students waiting for her to retreat back inside didn't need to know that; not yet. She was also aware of the requirements of Alex's needs before he starts school.

"C'mon, Alex." Julie smiled as she knelt down to the floor and held the palm of her hand out as she waited for her new student to plop in there.

Alex looked at the hand waiting for him but then he looked towards the duo whom raised him since the day he was born. They looked so sad and they tried their best to smile through the pain they were most likely going through. Alexander walked towards his folks and wrapped both his arms around them in a loving hug and Alvin and Brittany didn't need to be told twice as they were already hugging him back.

Brittany sniffed as she wiped an arm across her tear-filled eyes and gave Alex some advice he could use later on "Now, Alex. Its okay to feel nervous at first but I doubt it'll be hard to find friends if you just be yourself."

Alex smiled and put a loving paw on his mother's shoulder as he mouthed "Thanks mom". Then Alvin decided to add his own piece of advice "But if you get bothered and pestered by anybody who isn't a girl..." he winked with a sly smirk "Give 'em a good old wedgie."

Brittany admonished as she was appalled by her husband's choice of words "Alvin!" She instantly gave Alvin a bonk on top of the head "Our baby isn't going to fight on his first day of school!". While that punch to the head wasn't hard enough to give Alvin amnesia but it was strong enough to leave a lump or bruise on his head.

His paws flying up to his head, Alvin constantly yowled in pain as he jumped and hopped up and down pathetically on the spot. Alex shook his head with a small smile. It was clear that his dad would never change who he is on the inside and the young chipmunk hoped that he never will. Not for anyone.

Alex confidently leapt into Julie's palm and was taken inside the classroom so he could meet everyone and when he looked back to see his parents for the last time that morning and they were walking off with Dr Rubin. Where? He did not know.

Of course, the girls cooed and gave a chorus of "Awwww's" as soon as they laid their eyes on Alexander even though he felt like a baby judging by their reactions. Julie set Alex down on a desk towards the far left right before she began her trek back to the teacher's desk. Clearing her throat to allow her kind-heart to take over, Julie began to speak "Good morning, guys."

"**Good morning, Mrs Ortega.**" The class of teens chanted in perfect unison.

"Welcome to the Home room. As you all know, today is the first day back at school since Christmas and we see many new faces in this the Homeroom today." The raven-haired, young lady teacher smiled kindly as she nodded to her class' direction as she put her hands together in an excited way "So I figured that we might as well introduce ourselves!"

She started at one of the newer faces in the class and pointed to a young boy whom sat in the front row. Looking to be in his late teens who had curly red hair and he had small freckles and splotches of spots and blackhead's lining his rather small nose. He wore black glasses with transparent lenses and wore an olive green jacket.

"What is your name?" Julie asked. The boy replied with his snotty nose blocking most of his voice, making it very hard to understand a word he was saying "Ah'm MIgal."

Julie was confused as she repeated what the boy said in her mind for a second before she could translate it "Nice to meet you, Nigel."

One-by-one, all the new students gave themselves a class introduction and Julie even had all the older students of the class introduce themselves. Last was Alexander and he was very nervous about stating who he was to the whole class since he couldn't talk. As the young crimson wearing chipmunk wearily ran and skidded across the floor, trying to ignore the millions of eyes trained on him, he felt like he was being hunted. Hunted by a certain predator. A ruthless one.

Whence the son of Alvin and Brittany finally made it to the chalk board, everyone looked at him dumbfoundedly. Why did he walk all the way over there? Why couldn't he just sit down in his seat and tell his name like everyone else? Julie noticed the bone-chilling, eerie silence that existed while Alex was writing on the chalk board.

As soon as the young dark Auburn furred chipmunk finished his writing on the chalk board, everyone looked at what it said carefully.

"Hi. My name's Alexander Seville and if you couldn't tell, I'm a chipmunk. The son of the awesome Alvin Seville and Brittany the Chipette, if you could believe it. Anyways, I hope I will make the best of friends and I will try my hardest to fit in." 

Moments following reading that, one of the Jocks began to laugh. It was Ryan! "Are you saying that the son of Alvin, one of the greatest rockstars ever, and Brittany can't talk?! That's priceless!"

Alex's ears dropped fretfully as he began to feel a little cornered by the fact that everyone else instantly followed in Ryan's laughter and the young teen Chipmunk soundlessly growled as he grinded his teeth together as he tried to stand up for himself.

"Class, stop laughing!" Julie bellowed as she stared her entire class down and this tactic somewhat worked. Ryan was still smiling as he had found his next victim, a probably easy score at best. The young chipmunk was visibly bothered by the fact that everyone laughed at him because of his incapability to speak and he had a feeling that this wasn't the last time.

"Alex, please go and sit back down at you're desk." Julie softly ordered and watched as the chipmunk instantly obeyed her commands. Once the chipmunk was sitting on the table of his desk (due to the chair being too big for him), the young teacher began to tell her class their task for the day.

She had already handed out sheets of lined paper for everyone in the Homeroom and it was a small matter to tell the kids in the class what they needed to do "Guys, I expect you all to write a 5000 word on politics. I'm just gonna go and talk to Dr Rubin about something."

Before she left, though, Julie sent everyone in the glass a stern look as she warned them "Now, if I hear a _single _word of how you hurt Alex's feelings then you'll find a one-way ticket to the principal's office."

Julie bit her bottom lip to calm her nerves. She really rarely yelled at her students because her kind-hearted nature always took over. This was one of those rare moments where kindness of the heart wasn't enough. Once she opened the door and exited through it, Alex felt his ears flatten in guilt. He never meant to get anyone in trouble and hoped that now he didn't make a big mistake by coming here but he knew it would have been best to stay for the remainder of the day at least.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>"...And so Alex accidently got lost in an ice cream truck and got shipped to Canada. It took us a whole week to track him but he was already throwing up and shivering like a fuzzy maraca!" Alvin had just finished telling Dr Rubin a pointless story from Alexander's pup hood days. Much to Brittany's dismay.<p>

Smacking her mate upside the head, Brittany told Alvin in a hissed whisper "Alvin, _you _put him in that ice cream truck so he would have somewhere to wait while you went inside to get Dave's wallet. The man had a terrible memory problem!"

Alvin bashfully locked his paws behind his back and avoided eye contact with his old head teacher and Dr Rubin decided to get things straight...Well, the things that was relevant to the subject before it somewhat spiralled down a route of randomness.

"So lets see. Alex was born with a complication in his voice box and this made him a mute so he can't talk. You two were afraid of him being crowded and given unnecessary attention so you home schooled him for a few years until now, after Simon and Jeanette got through to you."

Dr Rubin summed it up simply as she stared down at the two adult chipmunks who stood on her desk. Alvin and Brittany nodded simply, confirming the Principal's suspicions. Before Alvin told of Alex's ice cream raid; Rubin had asked the parents of Alex's needs and requirements of being happy in school.

"Right." Brittany gave her mate a sideways scowl "And hopefully, Alex won't behave like someone _else _I know." Alvin cackled evilly in responce whilst rubbing his paws together "I can't help it, Britt. Mischief is my middle name!"

"I thought you're middle name was Rules." Brittany deadpanned as she shoved her claws in her pockets.

"Oh, you know it was my 'Bad boy' regime that made you attracted to me." Alvin boasted proudly as he pointed to his own puffed out chest with pride filling every bone in his body.

Brittany didn't have the guts to lie. It was actually Alvin's personality and bravery that had her hooked to him. Honestly, if it wasn't for Alvin's kind-heart, she would have left him long ago. She loved him too much to leave him!

"May we please get back on topic?" The woman asked impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest while drumming her fingers on the desk in a familiar rhythm.

"Yup." Brittany tilted her head forwards as she bowed in respect "But now we need someone to help Alex when his notebook isn't enough. Someone to be by his side at all times. Someone who'll stand with him if Alex does something great, like discovering he has super powers." Brittany's eyes sparkled by the end of that sentence.

"You've been watching 'Sky high' again, haven't ya?" Alvin asked plainly as he folded his arms across his chest. The Chipettes were die-hard disney fans and they all turned scary if you decided to tear each of them away.

"What if I had, Alvin?" Brittany asked with this bitter sweet tone in her voice "You gonna take my precious DVD's away?"

Alvin was terrified to answer his wife's question as someone decided to open the door and announce herself "Hello, Dr Rubin. Mind if I came in?" Julie asked.

"Oh, Mrs Ortega." The woman said pleasantly with a smile "What can I do for you?"

"Um, yeah..." Julie began awkwardly but she spoke anyway "I think I know who should help Alex."

Alvin and Britt were confused as they felt invisible to the two adults chattering among themselves. Normally the two band leaders felt like they needed to be included with chats based upon Alex's welfare but somehow; it appeared that the teachers had things under control.

After what seemed like half an hour of talking, the three adults were hurrying down the halls to reach a specific class room. Once they stopped at the door of the music room, Julie opened it and as soon as she did, everyone else got a good view of the room they were searching for.

The inside beheld a room that had flooring and wall paper that looked kind of like they were both stolen from a Shakespearean play. But standing in front of the crowd was a conductor who moved his conductor's wand around to signal his choir which note to sing and when to sing it. The conductor seemed to be a man who sported a large beer belly and had long flowing locks of silver hair that was neatly curled on the man's neck and flowing down his back.

"Mr Caprion, sir?" Julie spoke as she got the music teacher's attention and the choir instantly stopped singing. "Yes, Madam Ortega?"

The tan-skinned young woman swept her long, flowing ebony hair out of her eyes as she requested one of Mr Caprion's students out of hiding "Sorry to intrude, Mr Caprion. I was just wondering if you could send Alesha out to see us."

After thinking for a bleak moment, the music teacher spoke up Alesha's name and asked her to join the adults outside the class which she obeyed.

Alesha was actually a chipmunk who seemed to be slightly younger than Alexander. She had radiant blonde fur with gorgeous emerald eyes that twinkled through the golden sunlight reflection through the windows as they touched her elegant form. She also wore a lavender skirt with a lilac T-Shirt that was lined with random silver sequins and she wore a small Lilly corsage in her hair. Alesha's rosy cheeks brightened at the sight of the two adult chipmunk superstars in front of her as she knelt down before them as if they were royalty.

"Oh my, goodness! I'm kneeling before almighty legends!" The younger chipette exclaimed as she tried to contain her excitement and Alvin grinned "Heh, I like this girl already."

"Alvin Seville, stop it!" Brittany hissed as she jabbed her elbow right into Alvin's rib cage to try and get her mate to stop acting immature. Alvin's cheeks blew out as he tried to contain a scream of agony but he was finding this task almost impossible. Dr Rubin already knew what to do "Miss Worthington," she began to speak "We apologise for this inconvenience but we need your help with something if its alright."

Alesha gave a nod with a cute smile, signalling the grown-ups that she was all ears for this plan.

As she was being told what was going to happen; nobody realised that from far away someone was spying on the scene in a pitch black room with televisions with hypnotic green screens revealing many spots in town (especially where Alvin and the chipmunks were). This someone sharpened her razor-sharp fingernails on a blunt stone as she used her camera and equipment to zoom in closer to a pixelated image of a familiar creature.

"Hmmm, While I want to get those brats now and finish what I had started all those years ago...I must retrieve everyone of those chipmunks. Otherwise my plans will be ruined." The woman hung her head in an attempt to think and she lifted it when one particular idea came to mind "Ooh! Well now that I think about it, we shall see if my new plan will work."

She clicked a button on one of the many computer keyboard's surrounding her and the pixel image of the chipmunk instantly shifted into the face of Alvin. Lifting her head, the woman cackled wickedly and evilly at the thought of her brand new plan. Never had she had a brilliant idea come into her head and this time, nobody was going to get in between her and her prize.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was alright, guys. This was Alex's first day of school so far! What do you think? Do you like the characters and everything else? Well of your wondering What else is coming then I'll be glad to inform you that I will try my best to update tomorrow. **

**I own Alex, Alesha, the music teacher and the villain so far.**

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen. Also, you'll be amazed what happens next and who Alesha is related to. I hope so, anyway.**

**-Chloemcg**


	4. More then a dainty face

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>Eleanor lounged lazily about on the couch with her foot aimlessly tapping the air as she tried to find any means to entertain herself. Honestly, she was bored out of her skull and being pregnant with a chipmunk pup didn't help. She needed to find a way to amuse herself. She cracked an evil grin when such an idea came to mind.<p>

Leaping off the sofa, Eleanor sauntered out of the living room and made her merry way into the kitchen where she feasted her clover green eyes on the many shiny objects that she could create havoc with. One object in mind clicked in her devious little head as she gave one, big jump on the counter and landed with a ice skater's twirl as the counter's surface had just been washed down.

The female chubby, clad green chipmunk began to use the slippery surface of the counter as her own personal ice skating rink as she hummed the tune of 'Waltz of the Flowers' while she stylishly added her own slick tricks to her performance. There was only one thing missing from this enjoyable scene and this was a flame thrower.

Grabbing this treasured weapon that was a flame thrower she received at Christmas for signing up for the magazine of explosives, Eleanor wasted no time at all in pulling the trigger and a circle of fire surrounded her as Eleanor never released the trigger of her flame thrower. She was blissfully oblivious to the fact that she was destroying the kitchen!

"Yaaahh-da-ya-daaaa, yaaah-da-ya-daaa..." Eleanor hummed the tune as she elegantly held her flame thrower in a way that suggested that it was her dance partner and even though that it was still spitting out flames; it remarkably didn't harm her. The pregnant chipette hummed as she began to skate backwards while using her weight to her advantage.

Eleanor never felt this relaxed in all her life as she used the counter top as her personal ice-rink while she used her bushy tail as something to steer herself with. Doing something like this always took her mind off food since she was always as hungry as a horse when it came to feeding both herself and the unborn Chipmunk puppy inside her.

When Eleanor finally finished, she struck a pose as she held her flame thrower with her spine bending backwards while she held her prized weapon up in the air.

"Ellie!" Theodore exclaimed as he ran forwards to snatch the dangerous weapon from his violence-crazed mate. But before Theo could grab it: Eleanor jumped out of the way and this made Theodore slip into a nearby wall and therefore, knock himself out because of the impact the wall made with his face.

Once her mate was out like a light, Eleanor went to Theodore and rubbed her nose against his "Goodnight, my sweet little cookie crumb." she whispered and grinned psychotically as she proclaimed "Now if you excuse me; This mama bear's gonna give herself a little freedom!" She giggled sweetly with this crazy streak in it as she did a back flip towards the open window but not before she did a nose dive into the green leaves and floral arrangements whilst in mid-air as she was out of the window.

"Oh, nuts!" Jeanette gasped as she ran to gather Simon and awake Theodore from his unconscious state. She had been watching that scene and didn't intervene since she thought Theo could handle it.

* * *

><p>Alexander sadly slung his bag over his shoulder as he ventured down the busy hallways that were bustling with young life. The young mute chipmunk exiled a heavy sigh from his throat as he looked down at his two feet. He felt invisible to the world as he was without a voice to let anyone know of his existence.<p>

Once the son of Alvin and Brittany had made it to his locker, he used a certain combination and emptied his school bag and even removed a few pennies which he also brought along in order to buy himself lunch. Alex solemnly began to walk towards the dinner hall but suddenly bumped into something and fell to the floor, due to the rough impact.

As he dropped to his butt Alex sorely rubbed his head to ease the pain and when he opened his dark blue eyes; they widened immensely and his mouth went totally dry. Before him, Alex saw a female chipmunk sitting on the ground like he was as she too rubbed her head to ease the headache she felt.

Alex had never seen such a beautiful creature in all his life. She was like a lost angel who had fallen from heaven in his eyes. The female chipmunk opened her eyes to reveal a pair of emerald green pools and Alex could have sworn that he was hypnotised by her outstanding radiance.

The female chipmunk brushed her fringe to one side in order to get a look at whom she bumped into and saw Alex, looking up at her with a expression of awe. Giving Alex a friendly grin, She stood up and extended her paw out towards him.

Alex stared at the young Chipete's paw curiously and she introduced herself "Hi, I'm Alesha. You're Alex right?"

Alex tilted his head and gave Alesha a confused glance but he nodded nonetheless. How did she know who he was? It was mind-boggling but he decided that now was not the time and grabbed her paw as she helped him stand on his own two feet.

"We're you going to lunch?" She asked and Alex nodded with a small smile. She was so kind that he couldn't help but find her adorable. He could look at her face all day if she would let him. Alesha then asked another question "Mind if I join you, then?"

Alex looked worried and sent the blonde furred chipmunk an uncertain look. It was if he was saying 'Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother...' But Alesha insisted "No, no. It's the least I can do for bumping into you."

Alex then gave a welcomed nod as he tapped the pocket if his denim jacket to allow the money inside it to jingle inside, telling her silently that he was going to pay for it. Alesha giggled sweetly and the two began to walk to the dinner hall.

When they were on their tray while ordering their own cocktail of fruits, coleslaw and vegetables, the two chipmunks were sparking up some conversation. As they carried their shared trey to a lonely table, Alesha smiled at Alex who smiled back as he tried to hide a blush. "So. You're the son of the infamous Alvin and Brittany Seville, eh?" She asked with a personal interest.

Alex nodded as he continued to grab hold of the right side of the trey. The two chipmunks felt like nothing could go wrong as they avoided bumping into anyone who towered over them or anything and soon; they reached the table they picked. It took a minute but Alex and Alesha were soon sitting on the table while eating whatever they picked from the cafe a few minutes earlier.

"You, know. Even though my family aren't as world famous are yours is; I think you're a very sweet guy." Alesha admitted nicely and if Alex's face wasnt covered in fur, his face would have been turned into a beet red. Alex removed his Flipnotes and pencil and began to write down something. As soon as he finished, Alesha read it.

"Alesha, I think you're one of the coolest munk's I've ever met."   
><span>

The female chipmunk with blonde fur smiled sweetly at her new friend and she felt her heart be overcome with this light warmth that seeped from her heart and all over her body. Alesha cleared her throat nervously as she tried to clear the awkward atmosphere "I've never had a friend before." She confessed suddenly.

Alexander seemed surprised. Alesha seemed so cool and it was really shocking that nobody wanted to be her friend! She was sweet, wise, brave and beautiful beyond words. It was then that Alex decided something...Two things! Giving her a determined smirk, Alex pointed at her and then himself.

The female chipmunk knew immediately what this meant. Her eyes widened and she broke into a cheerful smile "You mean-You wanna be my friend?"

The male chipmunk with dark auburn fur stood up and began to write something frantically down on his notepad. Once he finished, he showed the note to the lavender-wearing chipete "If its alright, I would also like you to be my substitute voice and my guide."

Alesha didn't need to be asked a second time since she had already jumped to her feet and energetically wrapped her arms around Alexander's neck. Never had anyone asked to be her friend and she swore that from then on; she was going to be the best friend ever.

After lunch, Alex and Alesha walked back down the halls to get to their appointed class since Dr Rubin had made it so the two chipmunks stick together during classes but only had one class apart so they could have a break. The two had already become best of friends despite knowing each other for a short space of time and they loved every second of chatting.

"Yup, once you're dad mixed unknown chemicals and blew up the whole science lab!" The talkative young chipette laughed and Alexander laughed along with her yet no sounds came out his mouth but you could still tell he was laughing. She was just telling the mute humanoid chipmunk a story of what happened once in West Eastman's biggest explosion in history because of how reckless his own father was.

Alesha sent her friend a sideways glance as she walked alongside him and decided to ask a question that had been gnawing at her brain ever since she had been told about him from Mrs Ortega "I don't mean to sound rude but were you born like this?"

Alex stopped in his tracks and stared at Alesha with wide, dark blue eyes. It was clear that just by asking this, it bothered him quite a bit and she realised this straight off the bat and quickly apologised "Oh my goodness...! That was so mean of me to ask!" She buried her head in her paws as she regretted her actions but Alex tenderly rested a paw on her head and stroked her hair a little to soothe her wavering emotions.

But the moment was shattered when a gang led by Ryan approached the two chipmunks and they looked up at the boys with little fear flashing in both of their eyes. "Well, well." Ryan smirked "Look what we have here."

Alex glared at Ryan as he distanced himself between Alesha and Ryan. The teenage human boy cracked his knuckles menacingly "It looks like the speechless wonder befriended someone whose too good looking for him."

The son of Alvin spread his arms out to the side and scowled at the incoming boys in a way that said 'Leave her alone!'

Ryan ignored the look of doom he was receiving, picked Alex up by the scruff of the neck and carried him off but not before telling his friends "Jeremy, Xander, make sure she stays put."

The two others made sure Alesha was pinned down while Ryan wandered into the boy's bathroom. Alex was now terrified as he looked around with his little heart thumping inside his chest and he tried to curl up into the smallest ball he could muster. In the bathroom there were many things you'd find in one of these: A few sinks, some cubicles and everything was sparkly white and so clean you could eat off the surface.

Ryan entered one of the cubicles, opened up one of the toilet seats and plonked Alexander inside the toilet and closed it again: leaving Alex to drown in the dark.

The poor mute chipmunk couldn't call for help but luckily he was taught to swim by his grandfather Dave. Although, he doubted he could keep himself floating for long as many thoughts crossed his mind. Why was Ryan being so mean to him? He never done anything wrong. How would his parents react to him dying at school? Maybe they had the right idea to home school him. Alexander coughed and spluttered as he felt his precious oxygen supply deminishing and he felt his consciousness slipping away. He paddled and kicked desperately to try and stay alive but there was nothing he could do.

Alex's ears perked up when he heard yelps and screams of Ryan and the other boys but he also heard agonising scratches that made him cringe and wince painfully as the screams pierced his delicate eardrums. He was alarmed as he heard heavy drops to the floor which was most likely the boys.

After a few terrifying moments of silence and finally slipping away, the light enveloped him as he saw someone's very altered figure. He felt his vision try and focus on whom his savior was and all of a sudden, Alexander felt himself be grabbed by the chest fur and he was instantly a coughing and spluttering damp heap on the floor.

"Alex...!?" His savior called and he instantly recognised his savior as his Aunty Eleanor. She had this worried look on her face as she frowned in deep concern "Alexander, can you hear me?!"

Eleanor's calls of fright were barely caught by her nephew's ears as her words took longer to process in his sluggish head. Eventually, Alex finally managed to sit up and he instantly hugged his aunt and sobbed to show just how frightened he was by the whole ordeal. Judging by the scorched hair of the unconsious teens on the floor, his crazed aunt used her trusty flamethrower and knocked the boy's out to the floor.

Ellie provided comfort for her nephew and told him as she assisted him to stand independently and helped him walk towards Dr Rubin's office.

Alesha ran out towards her the two other chipmunks with a flannel towel in paw as she caught sight of her new friend and wrapped it around his frail body. She was constantly apoligizing for something but Alex didn't know what.

"Please tell me hes alright!" Alesha exclaimed worriedly as she felt Alexander's forehead but instantly removed it. He was freezing cold and very soggy!

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine!" Eleanor assured but she glared at the unconscious boy's who were just behind her "But I'll take care of those guys later."

After everything was sorted, Dr Rubin gave the boy's a 2 months detention for harming a fellow student and added a month because it was one of the infamous Alvin and the chipmunks' son. Eleanor's flamethrower was confiscated by Dave since she destroyed the kitchen and Alex was shaken up but otherwise unharmed.

Once it was the end of a hard day at school, Alvin was assisting Alexander into the car and Simon and Theodore followed while Jeanette and Eleanor were talking to Alesha's mother: Charlene. Brittany was trying to assure Alesha that none of this was her fault.

"Mrs Seville. If I had been stronger than I would've taken this horrible accident!" Alesha cried in shame but Brittany firmly held the younger Chipete's shoulder and told her "Now, Alesha. If you took Alex's place then this still would've happened. You done what you could and you were just frightened of everything and you didn't understand. You're not the one to blame."

The young female Chipete rubbed her red, puffy eyes as she tried not to cry any further. When Britt had finished consoling Alesha, she stood face to face with Charlene whom almost looked exactly like her. The only difference was that Charlene's fur was a lighter touch of auburn and she wore a hot pink flamenco dress with a rose corsage in her side braided hair.

It was then that an idea sparked to life in Brittany's head as she suggested to her new friend "Hey, Charlene. Why don't you come and have dinner with us?"

"What?" Charlene was clearly caught off guard by the sudden invitation but when she finally registered it, she rubbed the back of her head modestly "I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense!" Brittany exclaimed "Theres no trouble at all."

"But football's on tonight!" Alvin's complained from the car but Brittany yelled "Shut it, Alvin, or else I'll sick Eleanor on you!" she threatened and was satisfied when she got no reply back from her mate. Eleanor was currently being assisted into the car by Theodore who was a little mad at her.

"Ellie, you shouldn't have ran off. What if you were in labour and I couldn't find you?" Theodore tried to scold as he helped her into the back of the car. Eleanor folded her arms across her chest in a huff and she mumbled "Well _excuuuse_ me for trying to entertain myself."

"By the way, what _did_ ya do to Ryan?" Simon asked curiously as he turned his head to look at the pregnant Chipette and his question was replied by a devilish grin from Eleanor "Lets just say that 'He's hanging around for awhile'."

Everyone looked towards each other. What did Eleanor mean by that? As they wondered what the female chubby chipmunk meant by this, little did they know that Ryan was literally hanging around.

Not too far from the school, Ryan was hanging by his pants on a high tree with his trousers sagging very slightly. He hated this mega wedgie and it was getting close to sundown. "Hello...?," Ryan called as he looked around for someone to assist him getting down "Anyone out here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats the end of the fourth or so chapter. Poor Alex getting almost drowned in a toilet. :( Anyways the surprise is that Charlene is in this and I made her a good guy. I don't know why everyone else makes her a villain so I thought I'd do something different.**

**The song Eleanor was humming was 'Waltz of the Flowers'.**

**Now, tomorrow I'll be having an Operation so don't expect any updates from me. If I do manage to update, though, then yay! **

**Whose your favourite character in this story so far? **

**Please review and favourite. **

**-Chloemcg**


	5. The big announcement

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>It had been a full week since the whole toilet incident, the night skies were pitch black and the hoots of an owl occasionally filled the blackness of twilight. Life in the Seville bungalow was quiet and relaxed. The noise was nonexistent but also filled with soft, sleepy snores. There was one Chipmunk alone whose night was being disturbed.<p>

Alex clawed at his blankets and chewed his bottom lip as his entire body (mostly his hands) were dripping with cold sweat and the duvet around him was soaked. It was only on occasion this sort of thing happened and whenever it did, it would make Alex dread each night somehow encase another one of these transpired. Alexander was having a nightmare!

Alexander sat alone in the darkness of a cage. The metal crate was grey-black in color and a green light shone in the background. He took in his surroundings and he found that he was all alone with nobody to comfort him and tell him that everything was alright.

That wasn't all. Getting a closer look at himself proved that Alex was actually no longer an Adsolent but a young Chipmunk pup, looking to be no older than 3 and a half weeks old. He wasn't wearing any clothes so he was basically naked and his large eyes were wide with fright. "Where am I?" Alex wondered out loud but he covered his mouth instantly when he realised that actual words left his mouth. Did he just _talk_!? Alex suddenly heard some shaky, shallow breaths that made him strain to listen.

Alex looked around in search of the origin of the ill sounding breathing when something urged him to look up. He saw about seven little chipmunk pups looking to be the same age as he was as of currently and they looked terrified. Alex feebly climbed the bars of the cage until he reached the roof of the cage to get a look at the seven little chipmunks.

His eyes widened in shock when he realised who these little ones were. Two pups were blonde, another pair were a dark brown while the last pair were chestnut brown and Auburn. They looked too familiar in Alexander's eyes as he asked "Mom, Dad!?" He looked to the other little chipmunks "Mrs Charlene, Aunts: Eleanor and Jeanette, and Uncles: Theodore and Simon!?"

Alex's youthful high pitched voice sounded alarmed as he saw the horror in his family's eyes "Whats going on, Where are we!?" He didn't get an answer and this made Alex realise that this was actually a dream and not real. But if it wasn't real then why did it feel like it?

Since he wasn't in the mood for investigating such dilemmas, he let go (falling to the floor of the cage) but decided to stay put and watch what was happening since nobody could see nor hear him. His tiny ears flicked whenever he heard some voices. High pitched voices that seemed to be soothing his young parents/aunts and uncles.

"Guys, please be brave. You're Mama and papa's are sorry we got ya all into this mess." One voice said- a male Chipmunk's voice.

Alex had no idea what was going on so stood up and stared up towards his parents cage and was terrified when he saw people in lab coats removing two pairs of chipmunks from their cages above the pups'.

The chipmunk that obviously owned the voice who was trying to console the puppies was a red furred chipmunk who wore a finely crafted Hippie neck less. A second chipmunk- his mate, was a female chipmunk who had dark brown fur with flowing long hair which was tied up in two twigs. Another male chipmunk had dark brown fur and was a lot more slender than the others was in another scientist's hand and his mate who had auburn fur was in the other hand.

Alex instantly knew where he was and who these guys were at that moment. He must have somehow been dreaming of what had happened in the past and the adult chipmunks who were being taken out of their cages must have been the parents of his parents and relatives. Or in other words, his maternal grandparents.

The son of Alvin and Brittany felt his mouth dry up as he saw a gruesome sight before him that sent shivers down his spine. He was forced to shield his large eyes since he tried to block out the ear drum piercing screams of his grandparents. All he knew was that a blinding green light engulfed his vision and before he could see anymore, he shot up in his bed with his khaki blue eyes wide with terror.

If he wasn't a mute there would have been no doubt of his screams of horror. Alex looked around to discover that he was no longer dreaming but he was back in his bedroom. He latched on tight to his blankets but when he looked down at his lap, he found that his blankets and ruby red Pyjama top were soaking with sweat and he was shivering with coldness.

The young chipmunk sighed as he wiped a relieved paw across his brow but he knew he couldn't get back to sleep now so decided to do the most logical thing he could think of. Alex leapt out of his bed and landed on the floor before he silently crept towards a familiar bedroom and poked his head through the door to allow a tiny bit of light into the room from the halls and he saw his Uncle Theodore and Aunt Eleanor asleep in their large double bed.

He felt extremely guilty when he decided what he was going to do because he hated waking up his family members but he needed this right now, no matter how old he was. Alex silently frollocked over to the right side of the bed and saw Theodore's paw hanging off the edge of the bed as he seemed to be laying on his stomach. Jumping up high in order to bat the limp paw towards the sides, Theodore stirred until his eyes opened.

Theo yawned tiredly as he opened his eyes to see his nephew standing on the floor while looking very sad and guilty. "Ugh..." The chubby adult chipmunk groaned as he gingerly rubbed his temples to ease off his drowsiness "What are you doing up, Alex?"

Alexander just flashed his youngest uncle a sad look and Theo smiled a little as soon as he knew what it was he wanted. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked with a tired smile. Alex nodded before Theo shuffled to one side to allow Alexander inside the bed and told him as quietly as he could as to not make his wife stir awake "I thought you'd be too old for this, kiddo, but you're always welcome in here."

Theodore helped his nephew up into the bed and once they were both laying in bed, Theo asked Alex in a whisper "You wanna know what helps me sleep, Alexander?"

Alex cautiously nodded and Theodore replied sweetly as he put a gentle paw upon his wife's growing belly "To feel the movement of my pup."

Alex was confused. How can touching you're wife's belly calm you to an extent of falling asleep? Once his Uncle took Alex's paw and planted it on top on his Aunt Eleanor's baby (making him feel a bit awkward) belly and the Dark auburn furred chipmunk was in awe as he felt the gentle flutters inside and for some reason, Alex found himself in a hypnotic trance as he felt his unborn cousin move around. Once Alex was asleep, Theodore whispered lovingly "G'night, Alex."

The next afternoon; everyone had gotten over the whole toilet thing, even Alex. He was a little reluctant to come back to school at all after that first day but it was thanks to the encouragement of his father that helped him get over it. That wasn't all that was exciting, though. Eleanor was much bigger then she was a week ago and she was beginning to show.

Even so, Ellie's psychotic behaviour was still running rampant in the Seville household. Alesha and her mother; Charlene, were also regular visitors and if that wasn't handy enough, Charlene is a nurse who retired years ago to take care of Alesha after her mate abandoned the two of them before Alesha was born.

It would be a lie if anyone said that everything was perfect but to be fair, it was pretty close to perfect. This day was no different.

Alexander and Alesha were wandering down the corridors of the school as they were on their way to class. "Are you okay Alex?" Alesha asked with a gentle smile "You seem a little quiet."

Alex sent the female chipmunk a raised brow and a mildly confused glare. He was still confused about the bad dream he had the previous night and he couldn't tell anyone about it. Not even his family. Luckily, Alesha giggled lightly as she said jokingly, thinking he was looking like that at her since he was always quiet "Hehehe, You know what I mean!"

All of a sudden Alex stopped walking with his mouth open slightly and his navy blue eyes wide. Alesha noticed Alexander's sudden pause and asked "Whats the matter?" Alesha followed her friend's gaze and saw a crowd made of most of the student body ahead of them. The two chipmunks got down on all fours as they raced towards the commotion and after pushing and squeezing through the gaps the people made, they found the source.

The both of them looked upwards and saw a poster on pinned on a message board which was clearly meant for grade announcements and quiz answers. This poster, though, was actually one with a cartoon forest backdrop with a purple-blue nighttime sky and there were many cartoon trees. The writing on the top was bold and coloured orange to match the peaceful serenity of the poster and it said "**Forest outing**".

Alesha looked to her friend and asked, repeating what the poster said before facing her mute friend "A forest outing?" Alexander shrugged, telling her that he was just as clueless as she was. Judging by the fact that the other students were talking to each other about this sudden event, it appeared that nobody knew what this was.

"Should we go and talk to Mrs Ortega?" Alesha inquired and Alex nodded as they both raced towards the homeroom to try and get to the bottom of this. Once they were at the door, Alex stood on Alesha's shoulders and knocked hardly on the rectangular piece of wood that marked the entrance to the room.

After a moment, Mrs Ortega opened the door and allowed the two to enter and she knew exactly why they were here since she wore a guilty smile as she looked down at the both of them. "Come in, guys."

Once the two humanoid rodents were stood on their teacher's desk, awaiting an explanation, Julie began to explain "Okay, guys. A month ago Dr Rubin decided to plan an outing to a woodland so everyone can know more about the environment and how to save it. Now the mayor's allowed us access to these piece of woodlands and we're making this the first school fieldtrip in 17 years."

Alesha gasped "Woah, 17 years?! What happened?"

"Apparently one of our former students destroyed the first wheel that was ever made, something that was forged by the cavemen millions of years ago. We never found out who damaged the wheel exactly but our school was blamed and we haven't been able to go out since. Now our school's probation been canceled and we can go on field trips again. If we go without destroying anything then we'll finally be aloud out whenever we want."

Julie explained this tale as hard as she could but it was a bit difficult. Alex wrote something down on his notepad frantically. It may have taken a few minutes but he wrote it any ways and it said "So when are we going to this field trip?" 

Mrs Ortega smiled warmly. Clearly Alex was a lot like his father because from what she could recall, he too was an adventurer. This pleased her and she couldn't wait until this trip happened. This was promising to be the best field trip ever and it was becoming apparent that everything was going to be jolly and bright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this was short. I just couldn't wait to update this chapter. What could Alex's dream mean? Who could have ruined the West Eastman school trip for 17 years? Find out soon and I bet you'll know the second question's answer already if you looked at the Squeakquel. Sorry if I spelt that wrong.**

**Please review and stuff and at least Theodore is comforting Alex. History repeats itself, doesn't it? You might be pretty shocked later on of what Alex was dreaming about. That I promise you.**

**Please review and favourite.**

**-Chloemcg**


	6. Simon says

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>"A school field trip? Hmmm, seems like a fantastic." Simon mused as he sat beside his nephew who was reading a book on forest survival and camping. Alex had just told his uncle via note that he and some of the school was going on a school trip for the first time in 17 years.<p>

"Yeah, we haven't been on a school trip when we were at West Eastman!" Jeanette exclaimed excitedly as she ruffled her nephew's hair up. It was clear that Alex was pretty excited about going out to the woodlands with his classmates since he wasn't allowed outside anywhere because of his condition.

"C'mon, my butterfly biscuit." Theodore encouraged as she assisted his expecting wife towards the couch. "Okay. Hey, Theo, Do you think that there are unicorns in the living room?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the mention of unicorns. You see, Eleanor was now at that stage in her pregnancy where she believes in dumb things like the fact that dinosaurs still rule the earth and she has these bazaar hallucinations. That and her hormones were becoming out of whack since she got emotional about every little thing.

Theodore didn't know how to respond so just took her into the living room and laid her down on the couch where she looked at her sister, brother-in-law and nephew sitting beside her. Eleanor smiled excitedly at Jeanette "Oh, Jen! You never told me you were really a Phelosser raptor!"

"Wait, what?" Jeanette looked at her pregnant sister as if she had just told her that she had started flying. Before she could say or do anything else, Eleanor jumped on her sister's back and exclaimed evilly while holding on to her ear as the smartest of the Chipettes was forced on all fours "Mush, my dino! Run on a rampage until you devour everything in you're path!"

Both Alex and Simon watched this amusing scene as Jeanette instantly charged forwards with Eleanor as her temporary 'Rider'. Jeanette bucked and kicked to try and get her sister off her back but she was too strong. Seriously, why was Ellie acting so crazily insane?!

Alvin and Brittany even laughed their heads off at this hilarious sight as Eleanor ran rampant in the house. Theodore had given up at this point at trying to prevent his wife from doing anything crazy and decided to sit back, have a donut and enjoy the show. "I'll get you all back for this!" Jeanette yelled half jokingly as she continued to fight and bark at her crazy sister.

Dave had already gone to buy a few items for Alex to bring along for his school trip since the young chipmunk clearly didn't have enough stuff for this kind of thing. Plus, having a little treat wasn't a bad idea after everything he had been through and everything he's _going _to be put through.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes had their day alone and they even watched a few films on the big screen television.

Alvin picked his film first: A James Bond film. Alvin was nuts for spy films such as this and he always used to watch it without Dave's permission back when he and the others were on the vacation when they got shipwrecked on an even quoted a line from it.

Simon picked the Titanic film next. He loved films that was about real life events in history but he was also a sucker for such fluff and romance.

Theodore picked a film he loved very much and Alvin shared his interest in this particular film: TMNT (the 2007 version). If there was one Teenage mutant Ninja turtle he liked most, it would have to be Michelangelo. He didn't know why but the chubby male chipmunk just plain loved this kind of thing.

Brittany watched a film that was highly predictable for her to pick: Sky high! She didn't know why but Sky high was just her favourite movie to watch and nobody else liked it. Her favourite character was Layla, the love interest of the main character. Brittany didn't know why but her heart soared at the sight of Will stronghold since her relationship and Layla's reminded her of her own and Alvin's.

Jeanette didn't get a say what to watch since Ellie was still busy riding her and using her to wreck the kitchen more than it already had due to the flame thrower incident. Eleanor was too busy to even watch a film.

After awhile, though, Alex gotten pretty tired for some reason while the films played as he laid down on the couch and tried to get some afternoon shut eye. As he snored sleepily with the book he was reading being used as a blanket, he writhed around in his sleep. It was the weekend so he didn't have to worry about anything like school but something did frighten him, however. Something that happened recently.

He was having another dream -the second one in a row- where Ryan had picked Alexander up by the scruff of his neck and was carrying him back to the bathroom. Alex recognised this all too well as he saw the exact same toilet he was dropped inside and left for dead. His little heart was pumping even harder as he tried to help himself and frantically try to escape. "H-Hey, lemme go!" Alexander yelled (his ability to talk clearly evidence that he was actually dreaming).

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Alex as he looked around with terror burning inside his navy blue pools. His little heart raced so hard that he could hear it inside his ears as he felt this massive throbbing within his head.

Alex looked up at Ryan who had this look in his eyes. Those eyes were not human as they were too distant and creepy to belong to just anyone. He was horrified by Ryan's devilish smirk as he finally stood at the foot of the toilet but this time, flames and lava burst out from the inside of the toilet. The young chipmunk gave Ryan a pleading look but the teenager paid no attention and dropped him into the boiling abyss.

Alexander jolted up from his curled up position and intensely scanned his surroundings. As he sat up and looked around, the young chipmunk had noticed many things. Out the windows, there was only the black night sky and the rain pounded heavily against the window's acrylic glass and he could've sworn that he heard the rumbling of thunder coming from outside.

Alex also noticed that everyone except his Uncle Simon had fallen asleep around him in front of the television. Simon calmly placed a paw on his nephew's shoulder as he sent him a sympathetic frown, showing his genuine concern. "Are you okay, Alex?"

The dark auburn furred chipmunk Adsolent sighed heavily and shook his head. He hated having nightmares and for some reason: he had them pretty often. Everytime his memories were still fresh with these terrifying images left over from his night mares; he felt remotely depressed.

The spectacled, slender chipmunk had a very good guess of what was wrong "You had another nightmare?"

Alex gave a pathetically feeble nod as he couldn't bare to look his Uncle in the eye and he stared at the television screen which had turned static by this time.

"C'mon, kiddo. This is the second night in a row this month you had these nightmares." Simon said gently as he tried to conjure up a way to get Alexander to feel better.

Strangely enough, Alexander had this very strange sleep pattern. He would have these nightmares the first week of every month while on leap years, he only had them at the end of the year. Simon always kept a sharp eye on his older brother's son whenever he slept for now since Theo had too much to worry about and Britt and Alvin were too tired for reasons unknown. Meaning Simon was the only one capable of watching his own nephew.

It was then that Simon had an idea and suggested with a smirk "Say, why don't we have a midnight Chestnut pudding and you can tell me all 'bout it?"

Alexander's eyes brightened at the mention of his all-time favourite treat. Chestnut pudding was the key to Alex's heart and if he had the choose between a thousand puddings or to have a Pet dog, he would choose the Chestnut puddings!

Licking the corners of his lips hungrily, the young chipmunk walked into the barbecued kitchen with Simon and when Simon opened up the fridge door to allow Alex to grab a small plate with a slice of Chestnut pudding, the two walked towards the table and shared the savoury dessert.

Simon used his fork to stab a piece of the pudding before popping it into his mouth as he asked "So, what was this nightmare about?"

His nephew removed his notepad from behind his back and began to eagerly write something down. Simon and Alex sat in the darkness of the kitchen as they silently ate their nutty pudding and they enjoyed each others company. Alex considered himself lucky to have the best Uncles and Aunts in the whole world even though his family is a little crazy at times.

Once the young auburn furred chipmunk had finished writing, he showed it to his Uncle but not before shovelling up a square-shaped chunk of Chestnut pudding and popped it into his mouth and he slowly chewed as the delightful crunchiness of the nuts and damp deliciousness of the spongey pudding enlightened his taste buds.

Simon squinted his far sighted eyes at the paper and tweaked his glasses as he read the note Alexander written on "I had a memory of when I was left in that toilet to die." 

The dark brown, blue wearing chipmunk gave a single nod as he understood exactly what his only nephew was going through.

"Ah, yes." The adult male chipmunk began in reminiscence "I can relate to what you're feeling right now." Simon sighed as he looked down at his lap "I too was almost drowned in a toilet on my first day."

Alex seemed shocked to hear this since his eyes went wide as soon as he heard his uncle say those words. Simon understood this reaction and couldn't help but chuckle lightly "Heheh. Yup, I was actually dunked in a toilet by Ryan after Alvin angered him. But Alvin saved me from drowning."

Alexander began to write something else down as he shown what he had wrote to Simon in a matter if mere moments "What have I done, though, Uncle Simon?"

Simon merely shrugged in response but smiled anyways "I dunno, kid. I really dunno." He instantly reached over before locking Alexander's head in his arm before giving him a noogie as he laughed with this passion "But you'll take on anything in you're way, won't cha pal?"

Alexander would have been laughing if he had a voice and this was one of those proud moments in his life when he was glad to be himself. Nothing could stand in the way of Alex's amazing family and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to them.

But little did he know was that something bad was lurking and was going to strike very soon like a Cobra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was inspired by Wolfblue's suggestion. Sorry that this chapter was a short one. I just thought it would be cool if I uploaded two chapters today. I also thought I'd try and up Eleanor's funny moments. **

**I would have made this the fourth chapter but I wasn't able to read the review until this morning, I'm afraid. Glad I got this sorted, though.**

**What do you guys think? If you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know in your review. Also, I'll post up a poll on this story. You might want to check it out.**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**-Chloemcg**


	7. A chance of redemption

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>Alex was pretty occupied with his homework since he had lots to do and lots to think about. He had plenty more dreams that mystified things for him and made him wonder what these dreams were trying to tell him.<p>

Alexander was someone who loved to learn, unlike his father, and be good. But other times, his daredevil persona kicked in full speed and made the poor Adsolent Chipmunk get into all kinds of mischief. Alex sat upon the covers of his own bed as he wrote down some answers to certain equations in the giant 57-paged book in front of him as he expertly written down the answers despite his minuscule size and fluffiness.

But suddenly; a loud noise made Alex jump out of his skin as he accidently got entangled within the bright blue sheets of his large bed and when he fell straight to the wooden flooring, he aimlessly wandered in the room in a vague attempt to get help or at least remove his sheets.

After listening keenly to the noise that made him jump in the first place, Alex discovered that it was actually his broken alarm clock. When he was little more than a pup, his father insisted that Alexander had an alarm clock that would ring to let him get his parents to come encase of emergency. Sadly, Alvin dropped it just before he walked through the front door.

Alexander hated that clock ever since as he aimlessly wandered about the huge bedroom. Little did he know, was that Eleanor peaked through the open door through the halls a few feet away and instantly freaked.

"Oh, goodness," Eleanor exclaimed in a maniacal way "I always knew this house was haunted!"

Without wasting a second, Eleanor ran to get the others and let them know of this strange activity that lurked in the Seville household. Downstairs; everyone was watching Happy Feet 2 as Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette were lounging on the old recliner Dave usually sat on.

Dave was due to arrive back home from his trip today since he had journeyed to visit a couple of old friends; Ian and Zoe Hawk. They had apparently and unexpectedly formed a romantic spark when an old enemy, Ian Hawk, had prevented another former enemy, Zoe, from doing the wrong thing by murdering Dave when he and everyone else were stranded on an island and were in a life or death situation that involved an active volcano. Anyways: the two had eventually started dating after Zoe's story had became famous and did the woman's insanity ever die down?...No, it didn't. At the wedding a tennis ball whom she named Dumlop was a brides maid.

Everyone liked her but found the bride crazy beyond all reason with this slight charm.

Theodore was currently cooking a batch of piping hot muffins as he softly hummed to a song that was sung by his brothers and himself being replayed on the radio nearby. The kindly, fat chubby chipmunk's tail swished cheerfully from left to right.

"Shake you're groove thing, shake you're groove thing, yeah, yeah...Show me how y'all do it now." Theodore sang with a skip in his step as he danced while cooking up a few of his infamous muffins.

But suddenly, something tore Theodore's attention away from his masterpiece as he confusingly turned his head towards the main hallways towards the front door. It sounded like the '_flap and clank_' sound a mail slot would make when letters had been shoved through the latter hole and fell like a leaf to the floor. Theo's eyebrows scrunched wearily as he bounded off the kitchen counter and plopped down to the floor.

"Say, Simon." Alvin began as he tore his bored eyes away from the large screen in front of him and towards the taller, more slender darker furred chipmunk towards his right "Are you and Jen thinking of starting a family?"

Simon's navy blue pools had turned from calm and collected into irrational alarm within a nano second as it was clear that the sheer idea of another chipmunk pup was too much to cope with when it came to his intellectual brain.

Of course, Simon's freaking out came as a little surprise to Alvin but Jeanette's shock seemed to have actually taken the form of pleasantly skeptical. Alvin found himself bursting into fits of unstable laughter as soon as his eyes saw the expressions of his own brother and his sister-in-law. They were _halairious__!_

After a long 5 minutes of Alvin trying to calm himself, Simon pointed an accusing finger to his brother and rudely poked Alvin in the chest as he glared at him "Alvin, you had better hope that our nephew isn't gonna end up like you!"

"Actually, I'm gonna teach the kid everything about bungee jumping and how to have fun!" Alvin proclaimed but then Simon pressed his own moist nose against Alvin's in an intimidating way "Well _I'm _gonna teach him how to take care of himself and teach him everything he'll know!"

The two brothers locked each other's heads in a silent yet harsh way of challenging each other. Alvin's amber eyes burned right into Simon's darker blue while Simon done the same with Alvin as their heads knocked sorely like two ferocious stags in a woodlands whom were quarrelling over a doe.

"Well, let's put that oversized brain where you're mouth is!"

"Bring it on you Ego with fur!"

"Hey, simmer down!" Jeanette grabbed her mate twisting her mate's arms together as she disabled any chances of Simon breaking free and doing anything rash and Brittany done vice versa with Alvin as the two pairs of wedded chipmunks were at a safe distance from each other on each armrest of the couch.

Jeanette growled as she fought her mate's resistance by telling Simon through biting her lip "Plus, Eleanor might have a girl."

Brittany glared at her restrained mate with a flash of anger burning in her sapphire pools as she told him "Alvin Seville, stop it! Need I remind you that you have a family to look after?" She lectured thoroughly as she scowled down at her betrothed and she stared into his usually playful hazel eyes.

Right now; Alvin's eyes showed just how needlessly worried and fearful he was. They said that the eyes were the window into the soul and Brittany didn't need to be shown another times into Alvin's eyes to see that something was eating away at his mind like a bunch of dangerous ants with the munchies through an apple.

She released her grip when she felt her mate's muscles relax and Alvin fell down in one fell blow, hung his head low and muttered "Fine, I'll stop pestering Simon for now."

Brittany knelt down to her mate's eye level and kissed his nose with a sweet smile "Thanks, hon."

"Hey, guys!" Eleanor's voice rang through the tensioned air in the room and simply broke the barrier of anguish that surrounded the two brothers and everyone's attention was stolen when they saw the youngest chipette scampering down the stairs while panting like the white rabbit in Alice in wonderland.

As Eleanor finally jumped down the final step, she found herself crowded by her sisters and brother's-in-law as they bombed her with concern, leftover angst and apprehension.

"Ellie, are you okay?" Brittany inquired slowly as she tried to smooth the concern from her feminine, high pitched voice. She planted a consoling paw on her sister's shoulder and watched as the blonde furred chipete adult calmed herself and explained the unbelievable situation.

"Lemme get this straight: You saw a ghost in Alex's bedroom?" Jeanette queried as she scratched her chin in profound confusion.

Eleanor nodded and exclaimed "It looks pretty creepy! I suggest we get some sizzors and snip away at the spirit's unruly rags!" The blonde furred chipete beat a clenched paw against her open palm in a silent gesture of violence.

After a momentary uncomfortable silence: Simon said while firmly placing both paws on his youngest sister-in-law's shoulder, his brows knitting together to form a strong sternness on the intellectual chipmunk's face "Thats it; no more sizzors when you're pregnant."

"Why don't we just get it over with by investigating?" Alvin suggested with a loose shrug and an arched brow.

Brittany raised her arm with a dramatic eye roll and volunteered "You guys just watch the movie, I'll sort this out."

Honestly, Brittany already knew what must have happened as she made leaps and bounds up the stairs where her youngest sister had just came from. Her motherly instincts were never wrong and she hoped they weren't wrong now.

As she entered the room of her only son: Brittany scanned her surroundings to find that her crazed sister was kind of right about the ghost sighting since she saw a large clump of mangled, white sheets on the floor. She approached it and took note of the broken ringing alarm clock that proceeded to make her ears bleed.

After lifting the blankets to get a peak of who was disturbing the household, Brittany exclaimed "Alex, what happened?"

Alex bolted to his mother at the sound of his own name as he embraced her in a tight hug as he buried his head lovingly into her chest as he clung tightly for her protection. Brittany wrapped her arms around her son and guessed as she asked "Alex, did the clock frighten you and make you get tangled up?"

The young chipmunk nodded without hesitation as he reached into his pocket to get his notebook...But he didn't find anything! Alexander's face instantly lit up with alarm as he concluded the fact that he was no longer in pocession of his notepad nor his pencil.

"What is it, you lost you're notepad?" Brittany asked and her son nodded with his eyes wide in panic. The oldest auburn furred Chipette saw how worried her own offspring looked and tenderly placed a paw on his shoulder to calm him "Alexander, sweetie, you need to calm down. We'll ask Grandpa Dave to get another notepad by tomorrow."

Alex didn't seem to feel any more relaxed since it was a Sunday and he couldn't communicate alone without his notepad meaning Alesha was his only option for now. Eyeing the floor sadly, Alexander grabbed his tail sadly and squeezed it in order to ease his overwhelming worries and fears.

Shooting an apologetic look to his mother, Alex reluctantly accepted that he couldn't speak independently until after school since it was a real hassle to get notepads at school and you could only write for quizzes and tests so writing wasn't really an option.

Brittany understood her son's expression and told him "Don't worry, Alex. You didn't mean to get scared and cause this misunderstanding. It happens." She smiled softly at him and watched as the adsolent chipmunk pup return her smile. It was then that Theodore's voice rang out to the other furry inhabitants of the household "Hey, guys! Come here!"

Without wasting another moment, all the chipmunks raced towards the front door where Theodore was holding a large folded piece of paper whilst he smiled excitedly towards his incoming family members and Alvin asked, clearly just as confused as everyone else "Whats the matter, Theo?"

Theodore cleared his throat hoarsely as he prepared to read the letter "To Alvin and the chipmunks plus the chipettes: It has been awhile since you had performed to public..."

Theodore looked at everyone else with a sad expression. It had been awhile since the Chipmunks and Chipettes had performed in ages since they had a little holiday but what meant to be weeks had blurred into months and those months spread into a year or two.

Shaking off the sudden awkward pause, Theodore carried on reading "But we are in need of assistance. The company we work in is in dire need of donations and we don't think we can last with employee funds alone. We are begging you to come and hold a concert to save our company and we'll give you a full 24 hours to think about this proposal. ~Jet Records."

Once Theodore finished reading, he arched an eyebrow "What does 'Dire' mean?"

Everyone ignored Theodore's question and Alvin asked almost excitedly as he rubbed his paws together in a friction "Oh, Jet Records needs us! For a concert!" He exclaimed.

Simon nodded as he caught Alvin's drift "Yeah. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and if we decline then we may never have another chance at our old careers."

After debating this job for a few minutes; The Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to not waste this chance as Alvin exclaimed in rejoice as he sang whilst dancing in triumph "I gotta feelin'...Whoo hoo, That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night...I'm feelin'..."

The others instantly began to dance in a conga line around the front hall as they sang the next verse of the chorus in perfect harmony, making it loud and clear that they never lost their talents.

Alex looked down towards the floor worriedly as he joined in the conga line. He felt nervous about not having his notepad and pencil but he just hoped nothing bad would happen. Once thing was clear, though: Everything was working out perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long update time. I was very unwell for awhile and I'm still not great but I'm trying to make this story great.**

**Two songs were in this: Shake your groove thing and I gotta feeling. Both songs are in the Squeakuel album and both are great songs.**

**Anyways, I have left a poll in my profile and you are free to vote on a name of Theodore and Eleanor's pup. I have put up a few options and hope you like them.**

**I'll try and update soon but my tummy isn't great right now so it may take awhile. :( Sorry, guys. I also thank 'Wolfblue' for giving me great ideas.**

**-Chloemcg**


	8. Curiosity kills the Munk

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>The next school day held some big surprises as Alex wandered through the halls with a certain female chipette by his side. Sadly, Alesha wasn't that great at translating certain things that her friend was trying to say so they were mostly silent as they both wormed through the packed hallways of West Eastmen as they avoided anyone in their way.<p>

"How could you lose you're notepad, Alex?" Alesha questioned with a raised brow. The chipmunk in question just gave a mere shrug as his dark blue eyes were glued to the floors sadly as he asked that very same question to himself. Alexander was sure he had his prized notepad and pencil with him but now they were gone! Hidden without a trace!

As they made their way towards the home room, Alesha saw a few of Ryan's gang trying to steal her stuff from her locker. The blonde furred chipette gasped as she saw her precious items being snatched even her lunch! "Hey, leave my stuff alone!" She yelled as she scurried towards the boys but before she reached them, she looked over her shoulder to look at her friend and told him "Alex, don't move!"

As the chipmunk was about to object silently while he almost took a step forwards, Alesha's face and voice grew stern "No. Stay there!"

Defeated, Alexander sat in a sulk as he folded his arms and looked away from the scene. He only wanted to help so why was everyone so grumpy with him today!? It was true. His parents snapped at him, his uncles and aunties wouldn't talk to him, not even his grandfather would speak a word and Dave always talked to him! Now Alesha of all people -er...chipmunks- was mad at him!

Alexander's narrowed eyes caught sight of someone in some spy gear peeking in through a nearby window and this caused the mute son of Alvin and Brittany to have his eyes widen in utmost alarm. Who was this guy and what was he doing at this school!?

Driven by curiosity alone Alex dropped down on all fours and raced towards a flight of stairs and as soon as he grabbed the railings, he slid down all the way since he thought he would catch the guy in the act due to the fact that the person was somehow higher then he could stand, making Alex have the assumption that he was standing on a very high ladder from a lower ground.

The dark Auburn furred chipmunk dropped to the floor with a stylish cartwheel and a pose as he was now in the lower grounds that was basically deserted as there was not even a spec of life...until now, anyways.

Looking around, Alex quickly laid his eyes on the downstairs window and he raced towards it as he saw the guy's legs and this made him grin mischievously as he crept up. Alexander did not know what he was going to see nor whom but he knew that someone was spying on him and Alesha and he wasn't going to wait and find out whom.

After getting a closer look; the young dark furred chipmunk actually managed to hear the guy's voice as he spoke into a walkie-talkie through an open gap in the window, utterly oblivious to his presence. Alexander's ears pricked at the sound of the man's commando voice as he listened very carefully so he couldn't miss any detail out "Ma'am, we have lost sight of the young voiceless Chipmunk but we still have visuals on the young female who seems to be clueless to our presence," The man said "Although I think we should keep an eye on the mute one."

Alex didn't quite hear what the woman said on the other line said as he only got three words which made little sense in that order: Hunted, relocate and music.

The young Chipmunk didn't get it. How can this do anything with him or Alesha!? As he tried to listen more carefully, he accidently announced his arrival by the man's amazing eyesight! Alex didn't like the way the man grinned evilly at him as he reached the young chipmunk and clutched him tightly by the waist, squeezing the life out of him tightly while Alexander squirmed desperately to break free.

"We've got one chipmunk down and now we just need to capture his little family and we'll have our prized subjects back!" The man chuckled to himself evilly as he was oblivious to his prisoner's obvious panic at the very mention of his family ending up in cages, especially his young cousin who was innocent to all of this.

Alex done the one thing that he could think of as he opened his mouth wide, especially exposing his buck teeth, and bit down on the glove of the man's hand but it seemed that it still reached far enough as the man released Alexander's tiny struggling form and was once again oblivious as the small chipmunk dropped to a huge pile of long, lush grass.

Rubbing tenderly at his sore rib cage, Alex got to all four limbs and took off back towards the entrance of the school as the class bell rang loud and clear, hurting Alexander's ears as he ran up the stairs and inside the ginormous buliding.

Boy was Alex chewed out by Alesha's rage towards him disobeying her direct orders! He never saw that much anger in anyone's eyes and that was saying a lot since his mother's rage was one of the scariest things ever and she beaten the snot out of his father for the fact that he dressed up as her for Halloween once as a joke. Remembering that sent shivers down Alex's spine!

"Alex, I told you to stay put! You could've been lost, you could've been stepped on!" Alesha bellowed as she pushed her nose against his while her eyes burned into his soul like the fiery pits of hell "You betrayed my trust!"

Alexander gave his friend big, sad eyes as he opened his mouth to explain why he left her and that he saw a guy spying on them but he closed it again when he realised he couldn't. Alex shrunk back as his friend approached her with anger booming in her every step and she sneered "You worried me sick! Why did you do that!?" Tears began to well up in her eyes before she looked down to one side "Oh, you couldn't tell me anyway."

Alex's eyes widened with hurt as he felt like his heart was crushed by a giant weight, his chest was snapped in two and he felt like his lungs caved in and obstructed his airways as he stared right into the suddenly regretful eyes of the young blonde furred Chipete.

"Alex, I didn't mean-" Alesha started to say softly but Alexander just climbed to his feet and ran off with Alesha beginning to take off after him "Alex! Wait, I didn't know what came over me! I-" She was stopped by Julie who had knelt down and laid a gentle finger upon the saddened Chipette's shoulder.

"Mrs Ortega, I can't believe I said that." Alesha gasped as tears of shame welled up in her eyes and poured out without effort as they left damp neat streaks down her furry face. The older woman she was talking to just gave her young student a small look as she suggested "I think Alex just needs to be alone for awhile, Alesha."

Julie offered her open palm for Alesha to get into "C'mon, let's get to class before we both get into trouble."

Alesha reluctantly jumped into her teacher's palm and she could have sworn that as Julie walked, she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye staring at her from the safety of the window but as she looked to see who it was; he vanished. The young female chipmunk shrugged it off as a figment of her imagination but she couldn't help but think that Alex was related to this somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the small chapter. I just thought I'd make one where something like this happens. I was planning on doing something similar to this but I decided that this was something better. **

**Good news is I'm on weekend leave and I will return to hospital tonight but I might come home tomorrow so things are finally looking a lot brighter for me!**

**I would have done an excellent idea thrown at me by one of my reviewers but I thought that I should handle this one if it was alright. **

**Although I do have a random question that I would like you to answer in reviews: What is your favourite quality about Alex?**

**Thats all for now so please review and favourite and follow and stuff if its not any trouble and hopefully I'll review soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	9. Feelings of two hearts

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>Alex walked through the door home from school and the chipmunks and Chipettes followed as they had cooled down from the morning earlier. The boys (and by that I mean the chipmunks) had scampered into the living room whilst Jeanette and Eleanor went to discuss things about the incoming pup.<p>

Brittany, however, was piecing a puzzle together in her mind. Ever since Alex had came out of school, he seemed put out like a flame of heartbreak and rejection. He had ran up to his room since then had hasn't wanted to come out as nobody had barely noticed. Brittany didn't know why but everyone was put out and she needed to fix this immediately, it broke her heart to see her little boy so sad.

The auburn furred female adult chipmunk went across the hall to visit her son and saw him curled upon the blankets of his bed. She could tell from the way her son's head jolted slightly and that his eyes were squeezed shut that he was crying and Brittany climbed to the bed and embraced Alex in a hug to comfort him.

The younger male chipmunk buried his tear stained face into his mother's chest. "Oh, Alex. I'm so sorry we yelled at you this morning when you didn't deserve it. We don't know what came over us!"

Alex seemed to have been crying harder since after she said this, his heaving worsened as he clutched her tightly in a protective hug. Brittany couldn't stand to see her son like this! She rubbed a tender paw on his head to try and soothe him as he sobbed silently.

"I hate being mute!" Alex wrote shamefully as he sobbed like a child.

It took awhile, but Alex calmed down eventually as he told Brittany via notes what had happened. He was scribbling it down so fast that Brittany could barely keep up as she placed a calming paw upon Alexander's shoulder. "Woah, Alex." She calmed slowly "What are you trying to tell me?"

Alex written down something on his new notepad and she read it as she scanned the writing the teenage chipmunk held it in a position where she could see every single neat sentence he written in perfect calligraphy "I worried Alesha by disappearing when she told me not to and I tried to tell her about someone stalking us!" 

Brittany was stunned "What!?"

Alex got a new piece of paper on his note pad and wrote it down in a slower pace so he didn't seem so panicked and shown her what he written "Someone is looking for us and going to put us in cages!" 

Brittany seemed shocked by this news as she then realised something, getting completely off topic "Wait a minute, do you have a little crush on Alesha?"

Alex looked surprised. His mother had gone of topic and may not have listened to a single thing he just told her! He couldn't deny the growing feelings of affection he felt for his friend as he looked down at his lap, discovering that he started to blush a bright pink.

"Oh, my baby's in love!" Brittany squeed as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck in a loving way. Alexander returned the hug as he racked his mind for answers. Clearly, his family was too busy prepearing for the concert to listen about the guys chasing them. Alex knew that these guys were relentless and wouldn't give up without struggling. He would fight them himself if that's what it took to keep his family safe.

Alex decided not to repeat himself as to worry his family, especially his aunt Eleanor who needed as less stress as possible to lighten her load of burdens. Even with his uncle Theo, Eleanor may not cope with being caught and shoved into a cage.

Alexander looked towards his bedroom door at the sound of it opening. It was his father, Alvin, who smiled apologetically. The adult male chipmunk scratched the back of his head nervously as he muttered loud enough for both Brittany and Alex to hear him "I guess you apologised for both our behaviours, right?"

Brittany nodded as she told her mate the news "Alex has a girlfriend!"

"WOAH, WELL DONE KID!" Alvin exclaimed triumphantly while Alex gave a look of denial as if to say 'She's not my girlfriend!' Although the blush he was sporting didn't help in the least. Alvin got straight to the point as he suggested, changing the subject to a more stable one "So, Al. To apoligise, would ya like to go skateboarding with you're ol' man?"

Alex grinned from ear to ear upon hearing his suggestion. He ADORED spending time with his dad! He enjoyed it almost as much as he enjoyed chestnut pudding as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he zoomed out of the door to grab his things. Alvin grinned after him as he updated his wife on the news "Theo's in the sitting room while Simon's in his workshop. I have no idea what he's working on, though." The male chipmunk looked at his wife who had leapt off the bed.

She stared flirtatiously at him with her sapphire blue eyes staring lovingly into his chestnut brown ones. Alvin and Brittany stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but Alvin asked his mate "So our boy's gotta crush?" Brittany nodded once as she was beaming with pride "Yep. Even though he denies it, I know he has a crush."

"Ya mean like the one I had on a certain beautiful girl?" Alvin asked as he narrowed his eyes flirtingly at Brittany who battered her eyelashes as she left a left kiss upon his nose "Yep, my dashing Romeo."

"Love ya, honey." Alvin called lovingly to his wife as he gave her a formal wave only a true gentleman would give a lady. Brittany gave a formal curtsy as she giggled and exited the room "Love you too, Alvin."

Alvin watched as the love of his life exited the room. Every time she kissed him it left him dazed each time. Sometimes their relationship felt like the relationship of Sly Cooper, a thief, and Carmelita fox, the police woman who chases him. If he had the choice, Alvin would chase all over the world for Brittany even though she didn't want him to. He loved her too much to leave her side even though they fight.

The leader of the chipmunks watched as his son re entered the room while he continued to grin like a fool. He carried the giant skateboard as he silently hopped in place, silently being inpatient (though mute) as he grinned like a giddy idiot. Alvin laughed as he jumped on the back of his skateboard and father and son ridden the skateboard down the halls and sped towards the door as the many sounds of crashing boomed through the halls including to Dave's ears.

"ALVIIIIIN!" Dave yelled, doing his infamous scream of his son's name which he done each time the oldest of the chipmunks was in big trouble. Alvin quickly shoved his son out the door before anymore could be said or done but little did Alex know that Alesha felt just as bad as he did.

Meanwhile, Alesha let out a heavy sigh as she opened the front door while dragging her school bag behind her. The blonde furred chipette couldn't get that face Alex made out of her head all day! It was as if it burned a hole in the back of her mind. "Mom, are you in?"

A voice did answer her call as a female chipmunk with blonde fur let herself be known as Charlene entered the room to greet her daughter "Are you alright, dear?"

Alesha sighed sadly as she looked down to the floor, not being able to look away out of shame of what she has done. She blamed Alex for the fact that he couldn't talk and she felt guilty beyond words for that. It wasn't like the poor thing asked for this as she fell to her knees and broke down as Charlene wrapped her arms around her daughter.

The female chipmunk adult rubbed a paw down her daughter's back to calm her as she sat her on her lap despite being a teen. Once she calmed down, Alesha explained "I got mad at Alex because he couldn't tell me why he vanished when I told him not to go anywhere. I didn't mean to yell at him!"

"There now, my dear. It was just you were upset is all." Charlene comforted while wiping the tears away from Alesha's darling eyes. The adult female couldn't help but lower her ears at the sight of her teenage daughter grieving over yelling at a highly sensitive mute male as she needed to calm him down.

Charlene guided Alesha into the kitchen as she told her warmly "C'mon, Aleesh. Lets get you some hot chocolate."

It did the trick for now as she assisted Alesha into the kitchen and the mother and daughter sipped at their mugs that were about the same size as they were. Although, Charlene was only just reaching passed her mug's size. After an awkward moment of silence, however, Alesha asked suddenly "How did you and dad meet?"

Charlene was caught off guard by this question. Her mate was a rebel male who died from an ailment just before Alesha was born. She didn't like to talk about him much but Alesha was very interested in him as she tried to ask dad related questions a lot but never had the courage to ask.

Charlene rubbed at the back of her neck nervously "...Well, we met in a forest. At first we hated each other because we were each from a rival clan but over time we grew to like each other." She hated that she had to talk about it but her mouth motored away as she began talking about all the adventures they both had before they got married and became mates. She cut out the part when he died, however, as she didn't want her daughter to cry a agin.

The female blonde furred chipete sighed as she remembered those loving times she spent with her mate. They filled her with such joy before his untimely passing. It was then that she asked Alesha suspiciously "Wait a second, why do want to know?"

Alesha suddenly found herself stuttering as she felt her cheeks glow warm and bright as she blushed uncontrollably. Charlene grinned as she squealed "Oh my gosh, you have a crush on that Seville boy don't you?"

"What, no!" Alesha denied but then she looked down at her feet "...Maybe."

Charlene giggled in amusement of seeing her daughter like this. It was as clear as a puddle of water that she was head over heels in love with Alexander and she could never feel prouder. Besides, since the toilet incident, she befriended Brittany so it would be nice to have an in-law. She didn't really have any family besides Alesha.

She sighed longingly as she stared out of the window in deep thought. She had a feeling that her past would come back to haunt her and this was a fact she could never ignore as each day passed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thats the third story updated today. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. **

**I'm replying to a guest review but I'm responding from Wolfblue's last review: ****I love the suggestions really and you can keep giving ideas. I might use your watch idea for later, though, if its alright. :) I love the ideas!**

**Thanks, guys. I hope you like this chapter! :D **

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	10. Jeanette's lament

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of Alvin and the chipmunks since they were created by Ross Bagdasarian Sr but is currently owned by his son/successor: **Ross Bagdasarian Jr. The only character I own so far is Alvin and Brittany's son: Alex, his crush: Alesha and the villain of this story but I will update this whenever any other characters I made up come into the picture.****

**Without a voice.**

* * *

><p>Simon was just turning the spanner on a loose bolt of the toaster which he had spent two and a half hours fixing. He usually loved working in his workshop where many broken contraptions and household appliances laid in a line on the table, cuing for the tall chipmunk's attention.<p>

"Hmmm...That goes here and this goes there..." Simon muttered under his breath.

The dark brown rodent hummed a small tune as he shook his bushy tail, his small yet flexible body being useful as he used his weasel-like tone to work on separate places of the device at one time. Simon loved working on his own when it came to machines since it helped him clear his head whenever he was feeling down about something.

He knew that his younger brother was due to be a father any day now and his sister-in-law had a few screws loose herself. He was worried about being a bad uncle to his second niece or nephew and wanted his family to have a great life. Dave had been going out frequently to either spend time with Claire, his fiance, or to go to the park and have a stroll as he didn't need to worry about his now grown up sons causing a riot.

Simon had been begging for his own workshop and he eventually got his wish whenever a shed right next door to the house they lived in had been discovered and the slender, brown furred Munk had been given premission to refurbish it into a place where he could work.

It was then that something had brought Simon's attention to his wife all of a sudden, his paws busy fumbling around to sort out the toaster he was currently repairing.

Jeanette had been really absent minded as of late.

Simon knew his wife well. Jeanette was this sweet, smart, adorably clumsy chipmunk who was always polite. Now she was silent, distracted and stayed in the master bedroom most of the time. He was worried, honestly, so this was why he was working; to clear his head enough so he could figure out what was bothering his sweet Jeanette.

Simon couldn't help but look at the door on occasion, fighting the overwhelming urge run to Jeanette's side as she always insisted that she was alright but he could tell that she was lying. Her behaviour bothered him to an extent of him deciding to take a break.

Eyeing a small, over-sized cloth covered in soot that laid on the table amongst the clutter of gadgets; Simon stopped what he was doing and leapt over to the table and picked up a small amount of the filthy rag cloth in his paw so he could wipe the imaginary sweat dampening his forehead.

It was a scientific fact that Chipmunks sweated through the palms of their paws and the bottom pads of their feet but for some reason, Simon felt himself soaking with sweat despite the fact that he knew he wasn't really sweating.

The dark furred literate chipmunk dropped the cloth and gave a double clap of his paws, thus making the lights turn off with the gentle hums of something powering down filling the singular room within the shed and all was dark and eerily silent moments later.

He wiped his paws against the azure trench coat he wore and dusted them off before he made his way towards the door. He had made some adjustments to the door so he could get around the house better as he descended from the shed since he deemed it necessary as he (nor his brothers, wife and sisters-in-laws) could get around the house easily due to their size.

Sauntering up the miniature stairs made for himself, Simon climbed up until he stood on a platform leading through a circular transparent hole in the door that acted as one of those hoops for some kind of circus animal to jump through. It wasn't _quite _like one of those but it worked the same way, though.

Simon jumped through the round opening of the door and landed perfectly on the carpet below, finishing his finely performed gymnastics with some backflips and a confident grin was stretching his lips into a smirk. He had learned some things from his alter ego, Simone, a different personally buried within who was so much like another Alvin.

Climbing to his haunches, the intellectual chipmunk gave his body a short shake about before he began to search for something to pacify his worry for Jeanette. He hummed a small little tune, his bushy tail swishing and flicking automatically, and he couldn't help but notice that out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theodore and Eleanor.

They both were snuggled up together on the couch, Ellie curled around Theo affectionately as the pregnant chipette snoozed softly and her mate securely held her in for a gentle hug as if to keep her assured that he would protect her with his life.

Simon was very proud of his brothers, especially Theodore. Even though the youngest chipmunk of the group had to mature someday, he had grown into his shoes. Even though he was sometimes cute and bubbly like he was all those years ago, he was still so sweet and loyal to his brothers even if he had developed a more tougher demeanour.

Curious, Simon decided to go and check on the couple of smaller, chubby chipmunks as he scampered across the floor. He figured that stooping down to all four paws and sprinting as fast as he could would be enough to get there faster. He could feel the floorboards beneath him 'creak' slightly under his small weight but he paid no heed to it.

When the intellectual Munk had reached the foot of the couch, shoving his askew glasses back up the ridge of his twitchy, little nose, and stood up to meet the two other chipmunks even though he was far below them.

Theodore smiled a little upon seeing his older brother at the foot of the couch, his emerald eyes brightening a little, and reached down towards Simon but he was careful not to awake his wife. Eleanor was a very heavy sleeper so not even the battle cries of an army could arose her from her peaceful slumber but the pair of male rodents weren't wanting to risk it.

"Hiya, Simon!" Theodore whispered.

Simon smiled and grabbed on to his brother's paw "Hello, Theodore, you alright?" He was hoisted up to the couch and he carefully sat himself beside his brother.

Theodore nodded vigorously with a small smile yet he continued to closely snuggle Eleanor, his paws securely wrapped around her bloated figure. The blonde-brown chipmunk couldn't bring himself to release his mate, not while she is in a very dependent yet rather loony state.

"Yeah," Theodore said with a wry smirk "I'm good!"

The two brothers shared a rather awkward silence. Their oldest brother, Alvin, had left not too long ago with his mute son, Alexander, to go to the skate boarding park so they could shred some boards on concrete. It was unusually quiet and calm since Alvin left since he was the life of the party so everyone who stayed in the house decided to spend what little time they had to bathe in the blessed silence.

"Sooo..." Simon started as he fumbled with the collar of his trench coat, tugging at it occasionally "I've almost finished fixing the toaster, Theo!"

Theodore's face brightened up like a button upon hearing the news "Oh that's good! Hopefully Ellie won't force cheese balls down the bread holes this time!"

Simon could only rub irritably at his forehead at the mention of another 'joyful' habit of Eleanor's pregnancy. Why did she have to act like a manic who had just escaped from the mental asylum? She was usually so cute and bubbly (and she still is sometimes) but she is now quick tempered, can become violent, a bit insane and she the innocent tone to it was just the cherry on top.

"Yeah.." He agreed "Hopefully she won't do that."

The two male chipmunks hummed in acknowledgement, agreeing whole heartedly with each other as they stared at the black, lifeless television screen. They both thought about all the events happening over these last few days. Brittany was having a bathing session upstairs, Jeanette was more than likely in her room sulking and Dave was out for a walk.

Simon decided to clear his throat as he continued the casual conversation "How's you're pup doing?"

Upon hearing Simon mention the tiny piece of life growing within his wife's womb, Theodore placed a loving paw on Ellie's swollen belly and petted it with adoring affection and he felt his tail swishing about. He couldn't believe that he would become a father soon! It was exciting yet terrifying at the same time.

"T-Their doing fine, Si, thanks."

Simon could sense the nervousness hiding behind his brother's voice. He didn't find it too surprising that the light brown chipmunk was scared upon discovering his first pup. What if the puppy too have health problems, what if it was hurt at birth? What if it...

Theo shook his head, his brownish brows knitting together angrily as he mentally scolded himself for thinking such things. He couldn't let himself think that his currently healthy pup was going to die so soon? That wasn't allowed!

Simon couldnt help but notice Theodore's all too obvious self arguing as he placed a gentle paw upon his shoulder. He smiled gently "Theodore, everything's gonna be just fine." He smiled a little wider upon seeing Theodore look at him "The important thing is Eleanor's got someone who cares for her unconditionally."

The youngest chipmunk's face twisted in confusion as his jungle green eyes lifted up skyward in deep thought, his frown a bit scrunched up as he thought deeply before turning back to face his older brother "...Is it Dave?"

Simon rolled his eyes. He should have seen this coming from his baby brother since he was still quite special in a way. He decided to specify on what he was saying "I mean _you_!"

Theodore smiled hugely upon hearing this and didn't waste a moment to remove one protective arm from Eleanor's body and slipped it around the back of Simon's neck, embracing him in a brotherly hug. The brothers shared this hug for a long time as they felt a genuine light-hearted ness lift the room in a honey sweet atmosphere.

"Are you going to check on Jeanette now?"

Simon looked surprised as he looked back at Theodore with wide eyes. He was right, Jeanette was still a bit sad and he needed to go and check on her progress since he knew she needed to get out of that room for at least awhile.

Without saying a word to reply, the second oldest male chipmunk jumped off the couch and landed on the floor simply before racing off towards the master bedroom to see Jeanette.

Upon reaching the door, Simon lightly pushed it open and saw his beautiful wife curled up sadly as she laid on the chequered blankets that draped over the huge luxurious single bed that seemed to fit two chipmunks just fine.

Jen seemed to have not noticed her mates presence as she stared out the window despite the fact that the outdoor view the window usually beheld was obstructed by the beautiful silk velvet curtains with a peach colour and scent wafting around the room in a gentle fragrance.

Simon gently called out in a gentle voice, noticing the dim lighting of the room thanks to the curtains obscuring the windows. "Jeanette, are you ok?"

Jeanette said nothing and didn't look away from the window. Clearly she was completely oblivious to Simon's presence as she laid there curled up, not standing on her own two feet as she murmured the lovely tune of S.O.S by Rihanna in a soft, almost non existent voice.

Simon got on his two feet as he frowned. Jeanette seemed visibly upset and he didn't know why. He gave a determined nod of the head as he decided he needed to get closer to her if this mystery was going to be solved.

He climbed the bed and leapt on the covers, making the blankets jolt a bit and thus finally breaking Jeanette's strong focus as she finally shown signs of life as she looked around. She was acting as if she was just remembering where she was!

Simon decided to try again "Um...Dear?"

Jeannette looked over her shoulder, her amethyst eyes becoming misty with confusion. What was her mate doing here, wasn't he working in his workshop? She put a paw to some of her hair and swept her bangs away so she could look a little less like she had been in a deep trance.

She forced a smile "Simon! I-I didn't hear y-you come in."

However the dark brown slender chipmunk folded his arms across his thinly built chest. He didn't exactly think she was feeling alright even if she was paying attention. The Jeanette he knew was a little shy and clumsy yet she was social and kind-hearted. What happened to the Jeanette he knew and adored?

Simon approached the darker brown chipette with his neon blue eyes almost firm "I know ya didn't, my dear."

He gently got down beside her and laid down on his stomach, looking right at her through his smart-looking glasses right passed her own purple glasses. The two intelligent chipmunks shared an almost ominous silence until Jeanette broke it.

"You know I'm sad...Don't you?"

Simon nodded his head "It's my job to worry about you and know all the tale tale signs that something's up," He explained and he put a gentle paw on her shoulder "now, what's the matter?"

Jeanette expelled a heavy sigh deep from her trachea. Simon always knew her too well to know that something was up but she worried about how he would react to hearing this. Either way, Simon wouldn't just let this go until he got to the root of the problem.

She had to spill the beans.

"I...I want to have a chipmunk pup, Simon!"

Simon's caring face instantly turned to a stilled stone one. His eyes were wide, his pupils shrank into tiny dots and his mouth gaped open slightly as his jaw went slack. How was he supposed to react to this? He thought Jeanette didn't want a baby!

He was so surprised that he barely noticed that his mate had already decided to spill more to explain this further "Alvin and Brittany have Alex, Theo and Ellie are going to have a little bundle of joy but we're not! Why can't we have one!? I want to be a mother so _badly, _Simon!"

Jeanette seemed on the verge of tears as Simon could see the small pockets of water lining the bottom of her sparkly, jewel-like eyes. Her bottom lip even trembled vigorously as tears threatened to stream down her furry cheeks and leave wet, disgustingly salty streaks in their wake.

Simon snapped himself from his state of shock and went to work on comforting his mate. His eyes returning to normal, he gently exclaimed "Hey, hey, hey, hey! It's alright..."

Jeanette couldn't contain her tears any longer and they streamed down her cheeks in heartbreak yet she buried her face in Simon's neck, sobbing heavily as she cried. Simon rubbed a soothing paw up and down her back and even drawing little circles to calm her down and pacify her worries, occasionally shushing her as he cradled her.

Simon was lost. He knew that Jeanette and himself weren't ready for that commitment for many reasons but one reason overpowered them alone: They were too busy.

Their responsibilities kept them from having a family and Simon felt that Jeanette wouldn't be ready for parenthood yet since she didn't know that being a parent was not only time consuming but it was also emotionally draining.

Simon hated to see his beloved cry so much but he couldn't just suggest "let's have a baby" either. He had to do something.

"Sweetie, I promise I'll figure out something," Simon cooed softly as he deftly snaked a paw under her chin and made her woeful eyes meet his gentle ones "but you know that with the responsibility and our careers it will weigh heavily on you. I'm so sorry."

Jeanette sniffed as Simon used a thumb to wipe away stray tears running down her cheeks. Seeing her like this killed Simon on the inside and he so desperately wanted to tell her to have a family with him like the others had families but that wasn't really possible right now.

He kissed her sweet, gentle lips and rubbed a paw up and down her face "Please don't cry, Jeanette, you're the moon for my constellation of stars, the ocean for my school of fishes, the milk that goes in my coffee each morning."

Jeannette seemed to have felt a little better as she nodded yet kept her face nestled into his furry neck. It was then that Simon had an idea! Jeanette loved Simone but she loved him too, as they were one in the same, so he decided to try and cheer her up just a little bit as he forced a French accent out from deep within his throat.

"Ah, my darling Jeanette, you are ze love of my life and I hate to see those sweet lips frown so."

Jeannette looked up surprised "...Simone?"

Simon winked as he quickly tore off a lengthy amount of his sleeve and wrapped it gently around his own head as if to re-create Simone "Qui, my dear, it iz me. My smarter, more handsome alter ego has been conversing and I have decided to make those perfect eyes stop producing such sour tearz."

Jeanette couldn't help but giggle at Simon's performance. She knew that her husband was just pretending to be Simone but she couldn't help but find this attempt kind of sweet. She smiled yet her eyes were still bloodshot.

Simone just took her gentle paw and made her stand up before he began to sing softly

"I gotta take a little time, A little time to think things over..." Simon hummed softly, his singing voice returning to his actual voice as he began to move his feet slowly with his mate, them beginning to waltz on the bed "I better read between the lines, In case I need it when I'm older."

Jeannette felt some happiness return to her. She was so lucky to have Simon as her husband and protecter. He would go to the ends of the earth, search every website imaginable if it would help her feel happy and he would be by her side whenever she needed him there.

What did she do to deserve such a wonderful mate?

"Now this mountain I must climb, Feels like a world upon my shoulders." Simon's eyes began to lid as he stared compassionately at her, his paws grasping hers as some sunlight actually shone through the curtains to lighten the room slightly and it also lifted the atmosphere just a smudge.

The male intellectual chipmunk's deep yet high pitched voice sounded like the gentle twitters of a bird yet it also sounded pristine and clear. It was perfect and soothing for anyone whenever anyone was feeling upset.

"Through the clouds I see love shine. It keeps me warm as life grows colder..." Simon stole a kiss from Jeanette as he leaned forwards and planted a quick kiss on her soft, rosy cheek even if he did taste some of the salty tears she had cried mere moments ago.

"Oh, Simon..." Jeanette smiled sweetly at her true love but only to be shushed again as he continued to serenade her and they danced so romantically and slowly as Jeanette rested her paw on Simon's shoulder and he placed his paw on her hip.

In my life there's been heartache and pain. I don't know if I can face it again!" Simon turned away with slightly shameful eyes, a frown becoming apparent on his muzzle as he tried to hide an obvious blush underneath his fur yet Jeanette giggled again as Simon kissed her nose lightly.

"Can't stop now, I've traveled so far...To change this lonely life." Simon stretched the word 'life' for a few moments before he sang the chorus that was as soft as a butterflies wing as the two chipmunks exchanged a compassionate gaze, blue eyes staring right at amethyst.

Simon smiled as he felt his heart flutter within his chest. He loved Jeanette with every fibre of his being and wouldn't trade her for all the psychics books in the world. Not even gold could replace her.

"I wanna know what love is." Simon gently sang the first line of the chorus with such passion as his eyes remained soft and loving yet he noticed that Jeanette began to grow sleepy as she rested her head over his shoulder.

"I want you to show me...I wanna feel what love is..." Simon held her in his paws as he began to lower her down to the bed, not minding how heavy she was as he rested her head against the humongous pillow that laid right in front of the head rest.

His voice was nothing but a gentle whisper now.

"I know you can show me...hmmmm..." Simon gently stooped down beside her as he watched her angelic form. She looked so much like an angel as the softest of breathing escaped from her throat and her chest rose up and down.

The second oldest of the chipmunks leaned forwards and kissed his wife's forehead as the thing he told her all those years ago resurfaced in his mind.

"_You know Jeanette, even the most perfect gem can not compare to you're beauty_."

Simon curled up by his mate's side and closed his eyes to sleep himself "G'night my darling Jeanette..."

Little did either of them know, however, was that someone was spying on them through a gap in the window. Someone dressed in black, someone wearing scuba diving goggles with neon green lenses and someone who had a devilish smirk stretching his fat lips.

Outside the Seville home was rather sunny and fresh from the summer air as luscious grass sprinkled the ground of the entire small neighbourhood and the small currents of wind picked up and carried off some discarded rubbish to another location.

The streams of golden evening sunlight poured against everything be it living or non to create a warm evnviorment.

The man who had earlier saw Alexander through a window and had almost got him at his school thanks to his own curiosity had a feeling that thanks to following the little adsolent pup, he had found the rest of his targets.

The spy placed a finger on the side of his headset and spoke into the microphone that was mere inches to the left from his lips "Boss, I've found the rest of our missing subjects. Shall I move in and proceed to capture them?"

Another familiar voice originating from the mic spoke "No. Let us wait awhile longer, agent."

The agent was confused. Why was his boss constantly denying his request to go after the little fur balls they had hunted for years? He opened his mouth to argue but the woman on the other line seemingly knew what he was about to do and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Trust me, agent Johnson," she said "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry it took this long to update, I have just been busy with the fact that I've had a few more stories to update and the fact that I'm constantly ending up in and out of hospital with stomach pains. **

**Its horrible and I'm currently in hospital so please don't hassle me. I'm sorry guys, really I am. **

**I know you've been thinking I'd do another chapter on Alex since he IS the main character but I thought that I should at least do a chapter on Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon. **

**A romantic chapter, to be more specific. **

**Next chapter I will make about Alexander again and hopefully I'll be feeling better by then.**

**Now to the story. Oh dear, it seems that those people hunting the Chipmunks and Chipettes have found the Seville home and is planning something. What will they do to our heroes? What on earth will Alvin and Alex find? What is the boss lady planning? **

**Stay tuned and find out!**

**Please review.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
